Crimson Moon
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Jay is lucky, she gets to go on holiday to Volterra and meet the people behind the Volturi characters thinking they are normal, but a twist of fate brings her to understand different. Alec/OC
1. End of Term

"So, are you a necrophiliac if you sleep with a vampire?" I asked one of my best friends, Erika, as we walked from school to the train station after school, my other two best friends were walking in front of use, both of them turning around after hearing what I said. I know it is a random question but it's been on my mind all day.

Erika shook her head at me, "Jay, vampires don't exist, how many times do I have to tell you, you nutter, and Alec Volturi will never love you." Well that deflated my ego dramatically.

Ellie one of my other best friends turned back to Emily, the last of us four and whispered something before they started laughing making everyone look at us.

I shook my head, my brown, chin length hair whipping around my face as the cars passed by.

Erika; she's short, only reaches below my shoulder, though I am quite tall, she had blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders and a side fringe, her eyes are a bright blue surrounded by long lashes coated in mascara, she wears too much foundation sometimes when she doesn't need it and she's really pretty, I'm envious of her quite easily.

Ellie has naturally dark brown curly hair, but she straightens it everyday so it falls down past her shoulders as well, she has blue eyes yet again surrounded by long thick lashes that are coated in mascara but doesn't think much of herself, but she is very pretty and a lot of guys notice her, she doesn't notice them looking, blind fool.

Emily has the same hair length as mine, maybe a bit longer, it is a lighter brown and curls in places, she has lots of freckles, deep brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes and a nice smile, she has the wackiest sense of fashion and occasionally we see her in bright purple snake skin skinny jeans. It's normal for her though and we got over the shock after the first time so now we're cool with it.

We go to Torquay Girl's Grammar School in Devon, we're in year nine, Emily and Erika are fourteen whereas me and Ellie are still only thirteen.

I'm the tallest of us all, but I also have the baby face and they patronise me about it al the time, my cheeks are rounder than theirs, my nose is rounded, straight and perfectly sized, Ellie wants it just because hers isn't straight, I told her no but she is still determined to cut it off and swap it. My hair is a deep brown, nearly black and glows a chocolate brown in the sunlight, it's cropped to my chin with a thick side fringe. I am the only one who plucks my eyebrows so they are shaped quite well. My eyelashes aren't that long but look nice when coated in mascara, I guess? My eyes are weird, they have a dark grey rim around the outside going into a lighter one into blue into green into a yellowy brown and finally into brown, the left one has little specks of black in it as well. Basically my eyes match whatever I wear and go the colour I mostly wear. My lips are good sized and everything, this all sounds good but I don't look that hot at all.

We walked as the wind ruffled our hair and tiny droplets of rain started to fall, Erika got her umbrella and covered us with it, Ellie crept under as well, leaving no room for Emily, we all looked at each other before screaming, "run, Bitch, run," she shook her head at us and ran the last part of the walk to the train station while everyone looked at us freaked out. So we're not the sanest out there, but there are people worse than us, right?

"Alec Volturi might love me y'know, and you two will never know," I carried on from our last conversation.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Jayenne Estelle Casper, vampires don't exist, deal with it," Erika whined, I think she is getting sick of this conversation, we usually have it when the two of us catch the earlier train in the morning together while Emily and Ellie go on the later one with the others in our form.

"I can dream if it want to," so I might just be vampire obsessed, everyone knows I'm team Volturi just because they're badass, I even have a Volturi poster on my wall.

We reached the station to see Emily there wet, standing under the shelter with Florence, Emma, Freya, Jean all talking, they looked up when we came into view, I winked and headed for the bridge to get over to the platform.

Once we were there the train came and it was a flock to get on, seriously sometimes people don't get on and we are almost always standing, we did manage to get on and the doors shut leaving a group of people behind, we just ignored it and started joking about, a group of boys standing behind us munching over crisps and sweets etcetera.

Body heat vibrated along with the noise around the stuffy train, the windows fogged and we were almost sweating by the time we got to our stop, we hopped off and took in deep gulps of air over dramatically before standing up and walking from the platform into the car park.

Ellie walked over to her mum's car after hugging us goodbye, Erika went off to her Dad leaving me and Emily to walk home together seeing as we live in the opposite direction to them, we laughed and joked about what if vampires were real and Erika had a run in with one, what she would say, something along the lines of; "pants."

I hugged Em bye once we reached the junction, her house was just up the road while I had another ten minutes walking in the rain singing under my breath.

The cars passed me by, radiating heat and warmth, I hugged my overly sized jumper closer to my body.

Rain pouring harder on me, my damp hair sticking to my face, men and teenagers looked out their car windows staring at me until my eyes met theirs, then they would look away.

It's meant to be summer next we, well it doesn't feel like it. I jumped into the puddles on my way home, until I reached the corner shop, thunder rumbled in the sky and I quickened my pace, home just around the corner.

Once I was up the steps I yanked the door open and stepped into the warmth of my home, "alright Jay?" my mum asked from over the cooker, she works at primary school but me being in grammar makes my days longer so I usually arrive home by the time dinner is done, today we're having lasagne, I dropped my side bag on the floor and sat the table with my mum, sister, step dad, step sister, half brother and his son, my nephew, forking food in my mouth I watched as my brother tried to feed his son, Josh. I emphasize the word tried, he never does get it in.

Once I was done I washed dup my plate and set to my homework, French my favourite, we had a test tomorrow and I have to revise the verb endings and irregular verbs.

Once in my room I settled onto my bed with my book on my lap and set into the boring world of languages.

At nine thirty I finished and wandered down stairs again, my mum talking about these people she always talks about, they're the people the Volturi were based off, a big royal family in Italy, apparently they're acquaintances, I walked in then and she closed her mouth and turned back to some murder mystery on the TV, I wandered from the room again and upstairs into my own, changing and settling into bed.

Sleep never seams to come to me quickly, it feels like hours before my eyes droop and the blackness ebbs it's way into my mind, but I don't mind, it gives me thinking time.

So it's now the last day of term, of the year, finally the end of year nine and into year ten, GCSE's whoop, whoop, we sat in our form room, music blasting, in our mufti, mine being my white skinny jeans, skull top, hoodie with the hood up of course and my new black chained ankle boots, my legs swinging in time to the music on my perch on my desk while everyone danced around to Eminem.

Emily turned to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me up on the table with her, Ellie and Erika to dance, my face reddened and I shook my head hopping from the table, I'm not really a very good dancer and they know this, actually I'm a huge clutz I have ran into windows, kicked walls in kung fu Panda impressions and fallen over, dancing isn't really my forte. I jumped from the table and wandered over to the snacks munching on a crisp before leaving the room and out into the school grounds, I've been here for three years now and I have had the best three years of my life with my besties.

I tucked some strands of hair behind my ear trotting my way to the library, I sat down on one of the loungers and watched as flustered sixth formers packed up the last of their stuff, leaving this place for good, smiling at me as they did so.

I looked at the clouds as they tore at the sky and smothered the sun, the greyness drooping on me, suffocating my lungs.

A hand waved in my vision, I looked up to Erika who had a knowing grin on her face, Ellie and Emily were sat either side of me in the chairs, I usually come here after the car accident, I was hit by a speeding car earlier this year and lost a lot of my memories, luckily my family and friends weren't in that category, but my normality was, they laughed at me about that and said I never had normality. But I did lose a fair few of my memories, Erika plopped down on my lap and picked up one of the magazine's flicking through the pages about animal abuse while we all just sat there until the bell rang and we made our way back to form.

We have to clear out our form room this period and next we have a whole school assembly…

At the end of the day I hugged my friends goodbye and wandered into the car park where my mum sat talking to Erika's mum, when she spotted me she smiled, "good news Jay, we're going on holiday this year," I squealed, we usually never have enough money to go on holiday, "we're going to Italy, Volterra," whoa cliché, but I am way to excited to care, I squealed and jumped into the car, my mum laughed and followed suit.


	2. Arrangements

Stepping off of the plane in Florence, aroma's of pasta and flowers engulfing my mind, teasing my senses hit me like a truck.

I manoeuvred my way through the crowd over to the luggage and picked up my suitcase, my sister behind me along with my mum, step-dad and step-sister, Holly.

I dragged my suitcase through the terminal behind them and plopped it into the boot of the car we hired before sitting in the back while the sweltering heat blushed my cheeks for me. We made our way to a little holiday home we had rented shouting 'dibs' as I grabbed my bag and ran to the biggest room while everyone else moaned at my immaturity, ha-ha, go me!

The room was a pale purple with a light wooden flooring, double bed in the middle, walk in wardrobe, en suit bathroom, shelves and a window seat, awesome, I chucked my bag on my bed wile slumping onto the seat.

Holly appeared at my side, her blonde hair straggling around her face, she sat down next to me, her and my sister are the same age, sixteen, which makes me the youngest.

"You gonna explore the town of Volterra?" she asked casually flicking through one of my many books.

"Maybe, I want to see the fountain that Bella runs through, it's epic!" She laughed at me whilst hitting me over the head with my book, I smacked her hand away and laughed.

"C'mon let's go now, Beth too," I nodded and stood up, straightening out my crumble vest top quoting 'I'm in love with a vampire' and walking from the room, Holly following until we reached my sisters room who was posing in front of the mirror, she shook her head at us so we carried on own the stairs saying we were going out of the way.

Our muted footsteps hitting the coble stoned floor, Holly in her flower camisole, shorts and flip flops, while me in my t-shirt, shorts and daps, I glided my fingers through my hair, pulling my fringe from my eyes though I blinked automatically, god the sun is bright.

Holly laughed, "Jay I think you're half vampire already, you hate the sun, I mean your skin is really pale."

"Okay, the sun has only been shining for a day, you're the same."

"Fair do Jay, look there's the fountain," she pointed her finger over to a grand fountain, intricate patterns engraved all over it, water flooding down the side, tiny beads skimming down the edges where the flow isn't tidal enough.

Shrugging I walked over to the fountain and sat on the side looking t the ripples in the clear water, money sat at the bottom of it, I guess people wish here, I chucked some money along with Holly before closing my eyes and breathing in and out, I averted my gaze to the small square in my presence.

I grinned, my eyes gazing over to the entrance hall of the castle as I call it, four hooded figures standing there looking around.

I nudged Holly inclining my head towards them, her gaze followed all the while she giggled, all of the simultaneously snapping in our direction, I clamped my hand over her mouth, smiled at them before turning the corner, dropping my hand and laughing hysterically at Holly's creeped face.

Holly suddenly started running back to the house down the street and slammed the door shut behind her while my brow rose incredulously, she just averted her gaze to behind me, tentatively I turned and came face to face with the four hooded figures, shit and lol at the same time.

I didn't hear them approach, dude that is awesome, I would love to be able to scare people like that.

I nodded once to them before briskly moving down the street back to the house, Holly opened the door for me and shut it behind us while peeking out, the figures still there staring before they turned and walked away, weird.

I ran up to my room and settled down with a book, New Moon, just because the Volturi are badass in it.

Three hours later, when the sun had set and dusk had passed and knock rang at the door, bustling sounded downstairs, the door opened and closed while people settled on the sofa.

Holly strolled in, "it is those weird cloak dudes from earlier, and they brought friends," I giggled lightly and stood up, straightening out my clothes before walking down the stairs, onto the last step a wash of cool swept over me. I stopped and peaked around the corner, they were definitely there.

My mum looked up and smiled nodding for us to come in and make ourselves know, I stepped out of the shadows and into view, one man with dead straight, dark hair and milky brown eyes with a hint of red smiled and stood up, making his way over to me, he held out his hand, which I took. Damn it was cold, frozen more like, "hello Dear, my name is Aro," whoa, major déjà vu.

"Hi, I'm Jay, nice to meet you."

"Yes it is quite, these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus," I nodded at each of them in turn along with the weird ones, "your Mother was just telling us how you always wanted to see the original Volturi castle, you can come tomorrow if you like," my head snapped back to him, ignoring my mum's uncomfortable stance, a silly grin plastering itself across my face, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes please, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It's a pleasure, one of my Guards will come to pick you up then," I nodded and they left.

"Jay?" I turned to my mum and nodded, "just be careful around them, they aren't all that they seem." I nodded again and made my way to my room and into bed, I'm way too excited to sleep but it did come… eventually.


	3. Shown

**Jay POV**

I shot from my bed in the morning a literally ran to the shower, after my wash I wrapped a towel around myself and one around my short hair before dancing over to my wardrobe and pulling out my black torn skinny jeans, red and grey skull dress top with a low-cut back and grey ankle boots along with my leather jacket.

I chucked the clothes on my bed while sitting at the vanity, applying; mascara, foundation and eyeliner. I re-plucked my eyebrows and painted my toenails crimson red on top of the black I had, I also painted my fingernails crimson red over the chipped older layer.

After they dried and I hobbled around my room various times I pulled my clothes on and unravelled the towel from my hair so it fell to my chin in waves from dampness. I used my fingers to scrunch it up and give it volume and let it dry naturally.

Dancing into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and applied another layer of mascara before slipping my boots and jacket on and my phone in my pocket and trekking down the stairs.

On the counter lay a note and a spare set of keys, I slipped them in my trouser pocket before reading the note;

_Jayenne,_

_We're going out for the day, have fun at the 'Volturi Castle',_

_lots of love Mum. X_

_(P.S. look behind you)._

I did, as soon as I turned around one of the guys from yesterday was there, I jumped from my skin with a tiny yelp, he just smirked. Arse.

"Uh..hi? I'm Jay and you are?"

"Alec, come with me," he held his arm out to guide me to the door, once I stepped out into the cloud covered day the lock clicked behind me, I turned shocked to Alec, how could he have... ah, he took the key from my back pocket, pervert.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before it annoyed me, "so you're The Alec Volturi?"

He turned to me with an amused look on his face, "I mean the actual Alec Volturi who was the character in New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and featured in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner?" He just nodded, "wow," and to a whisper, "and here I thought Cameron Bright was hot."

I swear he smirked, but that's just my mind playing tricks on me, "so were all the books actually based on real characters?" he nodded, "that is awesome, I mean I love the books and never thought that they were based on actually people, I mean Stephanie Meyer said she dreamt the stories, but maybe she was just asked not to say the people were real so you don't get crowded. Did the people who knew you feel freaked out by you knowing that you were the characters behind that badass' of the vampire world. Of course not, who would be afraid of you, you guys are awesome, that is why I'm Team Volturi, I mean Jane has the awesomest power ever, I would love to be able to give the people I hated unbearable pain with just one look, don't you think? Well duh, I mean..."

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Uh, sorry, I'll shut up now."

"Good," after a few more minutes of awkward silence while I debated the idiocy of annoying the idol of my obsessions, which is weird I know, but who can blame me, he is gorgeous in the film and in real life you would be blown away. "We're here," I looked into the tall building as we walked down the echoing halls, when I say walked I mean Alec sort of swaggered while I jogged to keep up with him.

We passed through the hall and to an elevator with some terrible music playing on repeat, it annoyed me to the extent I was actually banging my head on the wall, really hard, I might get a bruise.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in disgust.

"Trying to drown out the epically bad music in this thing," I muttered still banging my head.

"Having fun with that?" I snorted and shook my head, "then why continue?"

"The music is soooo bad, this is better than hearing it."

"We're here," a ding sounded and the door opened, I literally dived from it and into the non-musical hall, I waited while Alec sauntered over to me and led the way to a set of double doors, made of some fancy wood with intricate flower designs on it.

He opened the doors and just like I imagined three thrones sat at the far end of the huge marble white hall, Aro sitting in the middle with Marcus and Caius either side of him.

"Ah, Dear Jay, I am so glad you made it," he swooped from his throne and glided towards me, "I am sure Alec was pleasant on your journey here." I nodded and rolled my eyes while he grabbed my hand in a small shake.

"He was... as pleasant as he could have been, I'm sure," someone snorted to my left, I looked over to see the tall gangly one, Felix.

"Good, good, very good, well feel free to wander around the castle, someone will always be here to escort you," I smiled excitedly.

"C'mon then Little Fledgling," Felix appeared behind me, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the hall.

"You did not just call me a baby bird," he turned to me a grinned whilst nodding. "Jerk-arse," I mumbled.

"C'mon, you have to see the game room..." and once there I decided, it is one bloody big game room, it has everything from Part-Step to Air-Hockey, come on who can afford this stuff? I mean really, what did they do, win the lottery?

Felix pulled me to a car racing game and immediately set to beating me, which he did about seven-hundred and eighty-six thousand times. I sneered at the machine when the door opened, Heidi and Demetri appeared.

"Having fun?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah," sarcasm, "I love having my arse whooped at a car game by a man who probably already has his driver's licence when my only experience behind a steering wheel was when I was a toddler pretending to drive a taxi while my mum sat in the back with my dad making out, of course I didn't know what making out was back then I just thought they were eating each other, wouldn't that be gross eating someone, it put me off ever kissing a guy, stuck in my head forever as a constant warning bell whenever I was near a guy, what is worse though I used to think monsters lived under the bed, didn't sleep without my sister until I was seven. Oh god, I shouldn't have just said that, that's embarrassing, damn, I'm gonna shut up now... there silent!" I engulfed lots of air after that speech while Felix laughed it out, Heidi giggled and Demetri hid his face. "What, I have a tendency to ramble when I get nervous," I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Come on Sweet, let's play dress ups," Heidi grinned.

"Wait? Wha..." and that sentence was left hanging as she dragged me from the room, down many halls into a giant wardrobe, "Jebus, this thing is bigger than my bedroom!" She nodded and started racking though designer labels.

"Here try this," she chucked me an orange sunflower dress with a halter neck, I caught it just in time to throw it back, "what's wrong with it?"

"I don't do sunflowers."

"Yeah, you're more of a rocker rebel type, we'll change that soon enough, here try this one," forced into the changing room, I know it even has a changing room, I pulled off my shirt and pulled on the black dress, I shimmied from my jeans and looked in the mirror. It had a halter neck and a dipped low back with the dress just hanging over my slender body. Tiny jewels encrusting the collar of it "come out... very nice, suits you. Do a turn, yes very good, you're keeping that one."

"Wait I can't keep it, what is it worth, like five hundred pounds!"

"You're keeping it and that is final," her eyes turned into slits, my head nodded frantically, suddenly she brightened up again, "goody. Now try this one," and I was chucked yet another dress, bright blue flared one with tendrils and a brown belt hugging the middle.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted and stalked back into the changing room. This little cycle happened for half an hour, me currently being in front of Heidi in a denim mini skirt, vest top and boots when Jane decided to walk in followed by her brother who took one look at me, shook his head and leant against the wall, arse.

"Having fun being attacked by Heidi?" she asked me while looking at Heidi who smiled in turn, Jane sat down happily on the poof while looking at me, "suits you, very devilish sort of."

"Uh, thanks," she nodded meekly, well if she is anything like the character Jane in the books she doesn't get on well with people much.

"Are these the things that you are giving her?" she inclined to a pile of many things while Heidi grinned nodding, "you are an unstoppable force of nature sometimes Heidi." Suddenly her face lit up, "try this one," she shoved a small silver dress, clings to the body, showing off every curve and finishes just under the butt and has no straps, usually worn with tights.

I grabbed the piece knowing it is fruitless arguing and went into the changing room, pulled off the blue dress, chucking it out to Heidi who most likely added it to the pile, while I pulled the dress on over me. The dress suited me actually, clung to my flat stomach and emphasized my A cup chest and reasonably sized hips, thighs and bum.

I pulled the tube part up slightly and tied the silver ribbon around the waist, glancing in the mirror one more time at my hour glass figure before stepping away from the safety of the changing room.

Jane nodded in approval while Heidi squealed, bringing Felix and Demetri into the room, they looked taken back by what I was wearing, "since when do thirteen year old girls have figures like that?" Demetri muttered while Heidi hit him upside the head, "what? Just asking."

"Well, um yeah, I'm just gonna go back into the changing room because well this was nice, but I'd rather be back in my own clothes when there are so many people around, so um, see you in a minute 'cause I need to get chan..." my sentence was cut off by Heidi playing her hand over my mouth.

"She babbles when she's nervous, go," I went into the changing room and settled myself back into my clothes, chucking the silver number out and listening to them talk about me.

"_...adorable, the way she babbles when she's around people, it all just comes out."_

"_Also that and she carries herself with rare grace for a human."_

"_Very funny in a sarcastic kind of way, I wish we could keep her, so sweet."_

"_She could be fun."_ And then I tuned out seeing as I was changed and leaving the changing room to where they stood. All the clothes were packed up, Demetri and Felix carrying them from the room. Heidi beamed at me when Jane spoke up, "do I get to play with her now?" I turned slightly shocked, but she looked so hopeful, even her brother looked shocked; I nodded and walked from the room with her and her brother in tow.

She walked and stopped in front of a door with a giant 'J' on it before letting me, the room had light purple walls and green flooring, a huge wardrobe, plush green sofa, coffee table, a bed with net curtains around it, plasma TV, fireplace and many shelves of books.

Her brother perched himself on her bed while she sat me on the sofa, she came back with a teddy and a blanket, placed them on the sofa before going to a DVD shelf and offering for me to choose.

"Umm, Beauty and the Beast," she smiled and put it into the player before drawing the curtains and sitting next to me wrapped up in the blanket cuddling the teddy.

Alec switched the lights on and sat on the floor in front of us, he didn't seem to phased by the film choice and just watched the screen flicker.

"This is one of my favourites," she muttered to me.

"I grew up watching this," I whispered back, she smiled and snuggled down more when it started, completely transfixed.

I kind of find it funny how she seemed so guarded around everyone but Alec and surprisingly me, but maybe that's because I'll be gone by the end of the day, who cares, let's just say I'm glad she hasn't pushed me away. I sat there the just watching the film...


	4. Shot

The film ended and the lights flicked back on, Alec was standing by the switch while Jane blinked and looked up, her blonde hair slightly scraggly from her fingers playing with it during the film, I stood up and stretched slightly before standing normally and looking at the two, "what next?" Jane smiled slightly.

"I think Aro would like to see how your stay has been," I nodded and headed towards the door with Jane flagging me, Alec closed the door behind us and watched me as I walked down the halls and straight to the Great Hall.

"How do you know the way, everyone gets lost until at least their tenth run around this castle, you have only been here once?" I turned to Alec and grinned.

"I carry a map in my head."

"Well that would explain why it lacks in everything else," my eyes widened in shock before turning to slits.

"You say that now, but one day you'll need me." I opened the doors and smiled as Aro stood up and danced over to me, "hello again," I grinned as he hugged me.

"Hello child, I hope you are having fun," it was more of a statement than that of a question, I nodded and grinned.

"It's epic here," he beamed down at me.

"I am glad, I see that Heidi ambushed you," I turned to an evilly grinning Heidi whilst nodding, "yes, I am just glad she didn't try to attack Demetri, last time she did they both ended up hurt," I looked between the two and slowly backed up pretending to gulp while they laughed. "Well I think Corin and Demetri want to teach you archery so off you go," I nodded and was dragged from the room by Demetri and a strawberry blonde woman who I assume as Corin, correct me if I'm wrong.

They pulled me out into a training ground with many targets and a weapon's shed, Demetri went and came back with a bow and some arrows handing them to me, I grabbed the and got in the position while he looked slightly shocked, "I have done this once or twice, but I might has shot the instructor in the leg," I grinned while he sniggered. Corin took a step back, nodding for me to continue, I placed the arrow in and pulled it back so my hand rested on my lips before releasing and it shooting five metres off into the wall.

"Whoops, let's try again," I pulled another arrow back and released, it flying around and rebounding before I lost track of it. I turned to Demetri to ask where it went when I found it, right inside his nostril while he looked marginally scared. "Holy shit, are you okay?" I ran up to him while someone clapped behind me, I didn't want to touch it just in case it killed him so I turned for help to find an audience of Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi and Santiago all laughing with Corin, well Alec was just shaking his head at me, what not my fault.

"Is he gonna die?" I asked timidly, Heidi shook her head.

"No he has a thick skull, anyway it didn't reach up far and hard enough to cause any damage," I nodded and turned before quickly ripping it from his nose while he stood there shocked, "okay, let's just hope for the best for you Demetri," I turned handed Corin the archery gear and skipped off back into the castle.

I walked into the library where Aro and Marcus were, sitting down next to them, "I almost killed Demetri," pout.

"How dear," Aro inquired.

"I managed to shoot an arrow up his nose," pout.

Cackle, Aro was laughing. Oh dear am I missing something? Oh well, who cares? "so what now?"

Marcus turned to me, "what would you like to do?"

"Can I read something?" he nodded along with Aro, with their consent I stood up and started browsing the huge wooden shelves tat reach for eternity filled with torn, musky leather and felt bindings.

I reached for one; _the truth behind myths. _Interesting, not.

I sat on a window seat looking out at the grey abyss blanketing the town of Volterra. I opened the book, inhaling the dust of time.

_The truth behind tales and myths lets you see the origin of the greatest fairytales ever told in our history. The children who invented faeries and the monsters who formed demons in men..._ Oh how boring, I placed it back on the shelf, leaving me browsing again.

I came across The Vampire Diaries- the Awakening, grabbed that and started reading on the window seat.

A slight cough sounded next to me, I glanced up at Alec who was looking at the book weirdly before lifting my feet up, sitting down and placing my feet on his lap, rolling my eyes I turned the page of my book and let my eyes absorb the words written.

Cold fingers brushed over my cheek, I averted my gaze back up to Alec to see him studying my hair, once he caught me looking he smirked, "you're quiet for once," I straightened shocked, "I thought girls liked their hair long," my hand flew up and hit his away.

"I'm not just any other day girl," I slammed the book shut and placed it on my lap while I glared at him.

My feet hit the cold floor of the library as I waded my way to the shelf and placed the book in its designated spot.

Coldness encircled me while a pair of white hands imprisoned me into the book shelf while chocolate hair swished across my cheek. The hands slid closer until they met in front of me, left the wood of the shelf and hooked around my waist. Cold lips bit at my ear where even breathing echoed.

"I didn't say you were," I jolted around to come face to, well chest, with Alec, great.

"Well it was implied."

"How would you know?"

"In the way you spoke."

"How does that give it away?"

"Your eyes said it all."

"Oh really, what are they saying now?"

"That you don't believe me."

"Damn, you're good."

"Oh I know."

"How do you know?"

"It was implied." He shook his head at me and stood back, "what?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

I managed to worm my way from his grasp and head towards to oak door, I noticed Aro and Marcus were no longer here. When did they leave, oh well?

Shrugging my shoulders I carried on towards the door, my fingers grasped around the door knob when a white one clasped over mine, and Holly thought I was albino.

"You're strange."

"I prefer unique."

"Strangely unique."

"Uniquely strange, actually."

"Whatever suits you."

"At least we're clear."

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

"Good to hear."

"Oh I know," his finger tapped the end of my nose, "hey that's really patronising, I mean it's what my friends do. You see they're convinced I have a baby face, they say that I may be the tallest but my face brings my age down dramatically, I told them no, but then they go and pinch and pat my cheeks like a baby, it's really unfair! Cause you know that when that is done it..." his hand slapped over my mouth.

"You're nervous again," I nodded meekly, "I make you nervous," he seemed quite chuffed about this, awe crap.

"Well someone's ego needs deflating."

"You would be the same if you looked like me."

"I look better than you."

"Yes you do..." he mumbled.

"Uh that was... wait what?" I looked up into his eyes which were tinted redder in this light.

"Nothing, c'mon, you have to get home, it's late."

I looked up at the clock and nodded, it was half nine in the night, I walked behind Alec as he led me to the Throne Room where everyone stood.

Aro walked over to me, hugging me again, "goodbye Dear, feel free to come again soon, anytime you want."

"Thank you for having me," I hugged him back before being engulfed by everyone else.

Felix saved me from the group by flinging me over his shoulder and walking me from the room, he only put me down when we were outside. Felix walked me all the way home, hugged me before leaving.

All lights were off in the house so I locked the door quietly behind me and walked up to bed before tiptoeing stealthily to my room, switching on the light and sitting on my window seat looking out at all of the stars with the window open and cool Italian air slithering through my hair.

The stars looked down at me when I felt a familiar presence next to me, I turned not surprised to see Alec, it just seems like him to be deadly silent, "what are you doing?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Well I just had the best day ever, and like all those weird but addictive movies I thought I'd come out and gaze at the stars..." I sighed before turning serious, "but I gotta tell you it's extremely boring." I glared once at the sky before hopping from the window seat, grabbing my pyjamas and going into the bathroom.

Once I was in my black short shorts and red vest top, over my underwear, I dropped my day's clothes into the hamper and walked back into the room where Alec lay sprawled on my bed. I also spotted the clothes Heidi gave me in the corner, deciding to ignore them I turned my attention back to the man on my bed.

"How may I help you now?" his eyes bugged open when he opened them, I looked down at myself, oh I know I look hot.

He was in front of me, his hands resting on my hips as he looked me up and down, I backed up into the wall while he followed, his black suited body close to my barely covered body. The tip of his nose moved along my jaw line while I stood there pinned.

An unwanted and unneeded moan escaped from my lips as he pressed closer to me, I could hear him smirking while his lips grazed over my neck and he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

His left hand slithered up my side and rested on my neck while his other hand moved up and rested on the side of my face before he pulled away and looked me in the eye. God he is tall.

His eyes seemed to suddenly come back to reality and he stepped back, I butted passed him, "What was it you wanted Alec?" I asked as I slid into my bed, he shrugged walking over to my window and climbing.

"Night Jay."

"G'night Alec." And then he was gone leaving the light off behind him and darkness ebbed around me.


	5. So This Is Abandonment

I stretched my body out under the thick duvet covering it. My eyes snapped open, snapping them shut immediately, hiding away from the golden glow emitting through my window. Tentatively I opened my eyes again and came face to face with Alec once again, is he obsessed. A high shrill echoed in my room before a hand slammed over my mouth.

"Morning to you too Sunshine," I muttered through his hand.

"Good morning Jayenne," I growled at the use of my full name.

I ripped his hand away from my mouth and sat up, he mirrored my movements giving me space, I peeked over his shoulders, ugh, my hair was sticking to my face from the heat.

"Move, morning hair coming through," I mumbled while shoving passed him and trotting to the bathroom, I stripped down and stepped in the shower scrubbing myself clean and washing my hair.

Once I stepped out I realised the worst, I forgot to bring clothes in, sighing I wrapped the black towel around my body, tucking the end in and trudging out with a glum expression, Alec was sat on the end of my bed grinning, obviously he noticed too.

I stomped over to my wardrobe and pulled out some torn skinnies and a white vest top along with some underwear before going back into the bathroom and pulled them on. I was back in my room in no time and walking down the stairs pulling my hair into a short ponytail on the way.

I walked straight to the kitchen where a white slip of paper sat, tear drop staining and smudging some of the pages.

_Dearest Jayenne, _

_We're leaving, this is because the Volturi are adopting you, you have been promised to them since birth and it is now time for you to stay with them. Your school and friends have been informed and will be keeping in touch with you. Everyone gives you their love._

_Good Luck, _

_Love Mum. xxx _

She fucking did what? I screeched in annoyance, crumpled the paper and chucked it in the bin, pushing passed Alec to check all the rooms, completely empty, that's why it was so quiet last night.

A let out a shriek while Alec stood by the door with the note in his hand, "great, I get a new sister," annoyed I threw the nearest thing at him, a lamp, he dodged it and stepped closer to me, "don't..." I then threw a chair at him, he dodged again, "...do that."

He stood in front of me now, one of his hands clasping both of mine together stopping me completely from the ability to lob things at his head.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, slouching my shoulders I gave in and ceased my struggles, "we need to get you home," I nodded and watched as he started packing my things into different bags.

About an hour later and knock came at the door, Felix and Demetri walked into my room, Alec chucking them bags to carry, he was about to chuck Charlie, my dirty white stuffed Westie dog before I ran up and snatched it from him, "throw him you die," I threatened before sitting down with him and my knitted blanket for him my Nan made.

Alec looked confused, the realisation hit and finally he had one of those awed looks on his face, I stuck my tongue out, then shoved my nose in the blanket, it smells nice, homey.

Once all my bags were gone Alec stood with one bag latched in his fingers and an arm open to me, I followed his lead and let him drape an arm around my shoulder, he closed the door behind us and let me snuggle under his cloak while we walked to the Castle, or as I hate, but have to, call it home.

Once we were there I was led up many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many and many more stairs, he settled me in a room with dark purple walls and dark oak wooden flooring, a lit fireplace, bed with silver and purple sheets, green sofa and a glass coffee table. A balcony lay beyond two glass doors which has white drapes blocking me from the outside world, a window seat with a mixture of purple, green and silver pillows also with a black blind for night time.

There was a walk in wardrobe and an en suit bathroom as well with white and purple tiling.

I placed Charlie and my blanket on the bed before sitting on the end of it, Alec settled the last bag on a rocking chair in the corner before he looked at me and left the room, leaving it in a cold vacancy of anything.

I collapsed on the back of the bed until a muted knock struck the door, I mumbled a 'come in' and there was Aro, "how may I help you?"

He sat down next to me, his hand stroking some stray tendrils of my hair from my face as his thumb brushed away the tear streaks straining my skin.

"I am sorry my Dear."

"S'not your fault, they're the ones who dumped me on you."

"I feel very responsible, but I do have to tell you, we were meant to take you in when you were born, but you mother made us promise to let her have you for thirteen years before we took you, and in that time you grew as a person, became independent, rather witty and amusing to be around. Everyone here loves you, even Caius believe it or not

"I just want you to know, that you are welcome here with open arms, and anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

I sat up and opened up my arms, "can I have a hug?" he smiled and nodded enveloping his cool arms around me while I squeezed him for all I was worth. He pulled away after a couple of minutes, "thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a bit." And then I was left alone again. So this is abandonement.


	6. New Day

I strained my eyes as I woke with the sun beating down on my flesh through the curtains, I performed my morning stretch and sighed in content before pulling the covers from me and looking at my new room once again, seriously, why would you sell your daughter to another set of people? Mad woman that mother of mine is.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes before walking into the bathroom and taking a nice, long, hot shower- once out I dried off and put on the clothes, simple wet-wash jeans, a t-shit and knitted blue jacket jumper, fluffy socks And some boots. I'm in one of those needs comfort moods.

I brushed through my hair before pulling the strands into a short ponytail, leaving my fringe, and clipping all the annoying shorter than the short bits to the side of my head, I left makeup alone and walked from the room after giving my teeth a once over.

I took my time dancing down the hall, I am not going to stay upset for a family that sold me, maybe I can live happily here, yeah fat lot of chance, they're all so weird looking, what are they half albino?

A picture caught my attention, it was of everyone who lives in this castle, all of them wearing fancy dress old 18th century ball gowns and suits. They have some weird paintings here; original's by Van Gogh, Gustave Caillebott, Leonardo Da Vinci and so many more, I admired all of them up close and afar, the delicate balance and contrast between the colours that pirouette across the canvas, the way the shades are angled to create the 3D effect.

A cough sounded behind me, I turned in a start to come face to face with Alec, "like the art?" I nodded and turned back to Da Vinci's Sunflower painting, a presence came closer behind me while I felt a finger hook in my belt loop and pull me around to face him, I may have accidentally bumped into his chest but he appeared unaffected as he steadied me.

Out of habit I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked up into his brownish, reddish eyes, his right hand started playing the baggy sleeve of my cardigan, "how are you feeling?" he mumbled looking me in the eye.

Sigh, "I've been better," the look of hurt on his face being unbearable I added, "but I have been worse. Anyway this is a new adventure right? Anything could happen."

He nodded, smirked and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "uh... Alec, finding... it hard... to... breathe," he pulled back instantly smiling sheepishly. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know, let's go find Jane."

I grinned and took his hand, I swear I saw him smirk as I started running down the brick halls, passing the gas lamps that flickered, making shadows across my face, taunting, dark, mysterious.

My giggles danced around the halls while Alec's clicking shoes imitating my own footfalls until we came outside Jane's door. Alec knocked on the door, Jane peeked her head 'round and grinned, "you okay Jay?"

I nodded and grinned, Santiago peeked around the door as well smirking, Alec tensed. Santiago looks about fifteen, I'm not quite sure though, he has black wavy hair and dark skin with a white undertone, when I first saw him he was gazing at Jane longingly, it think he has a thing for her.

Santiago nodded at me once with a small smile before wrapping his arms around Jane's waist and kissing her cheek, I swear Alec growled, I felt him start pushing his way past me, I held my hand back on his chest without looking, I felt his muscles relax, Jane smiled at me thankfully before backing away and closing the door.

I turned on him slightly annoyed and harshly whispered, "what is wrong with you?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me around the corner before pinning me to the way and shout-whispering back, "she's my sister, she's not meant to have boys in her bedroom."

"Well then why were you in mine?"

"Your window was open."

"You didn't have to climb in."

"I was making sure you were okay."

"Why do you care?"

"You're Jane's friend, it was for her."

"You keep telling yourself that," I patted his chest and moved past him and carried on down the hall.

My back hit cold and a chest pressed against mine while I looked into the angry eyes of, guess who, yeah you got it, Alec, "and what is that supposed to mean?" he seethed.

I pushed my hand against his abs but he failed to move, so I tried harder, his face moved closer, eyes burning, breath freezing, lips quivering.

The light brushing of his eyelashes fluttering against mine in feathery free touches, his cool skin bracing against mine, my eyes closed on their own accord as his lips started to touch mine, I was about to push closer to his lips when a cough sounded to the side of us.

We pulled apart in a jolt, my head hitting against the wall as we looked around to see a grinning Aro, mellow Marcus and a confused Caius, I turned my face away and blushed, I don't even fancy Alec, I have to keep my head next time and save my first kiss for someone who I care about.

"Well I can see we were interrupting something," Aro chirped, he touched Marcus' hand with a grin, he nodded once at Alec, smiled at me before leading his brothers away.

I pushed away from the wall and past Alec and set off down the hall once again, I bumped into Demetri and smiled at him, "hey Kiddo, how are you doing?"

Smiling at him I answered, "I good, how are you?"

"That's good to hear, what are you doing today?"

"I have no idea."

"Well come on, I'll teach you how to ride a horse then," I beamed while nodding, he led me down the halls until we reached a stable where many horses stood eating, drinking or neighing. Horses of many colours, brown, grey, ginger and one black horse, he was beautiful with a white tip on his tail, Demetri followed my gaze and smirked, "that's Alec's horse, he never lets anyone ride him, he's called Bronte."

"She can go on him," a voice spoke from behind me, of course making me scream and jump in the air before rounding on Alec and glaring, he shrugged while Demetri looked shocked by Alec, "go on, if you want to."

"I can't stay on a bike, let alone a horse," I mumbled, he seemed to have heard because he got on Bronte, trotted back over to us and reached for my hand, I grinned and took it as he effortlessly pulled me onto the horse in front of him, I grabbed the reins as did Alec.

Demetri got on a brown horse while Heidi came in and got on a grey one, Felix and Corin bounded in both getting on two ginger ones with Jane and Santiago following and hopping onto a grey horse each.

They set off from the stable into the now overhung day, galloping through fields and forests, Alec kept a tight hold on my waist all the time as he followed slower than the others.

Wind ruffled the few stray tendrils of my hair, I pulled on the reins to stop the horse, the others carries on to the edge of the hill as I jumped from Bronte and skipped over to the edge of the pond, Alec following, I turned on him, "what's the date today?"

"It's the 11th of November, why?"

"What time is it?"

"10:59, why?"

I picked up a red poppy, glanced at his watch, now 11 o'clock, I placed the poppy in my ponytail and closed my eyes quietly while Alec sighed exasperatedly, I heard the others come back and ask him what I was doing, every time they tried to ask me I stayed quiet, silence for two minutes.

After the two minutes I opened my eyes, smiled and walked back over to Bronte without a word, they all stood confused before Alec followed me, lifted me back onto the horse before following, everyone followed his lead as we carried on riding.

Cloud churned in the skies, Alec secured his arms around me as we picked up the pace and started in a faster gallop, we ended up racing the others.

After an hour of riding I got tired and forced Alec to stop the horse, by force I mean I covered his eyes while begging, the others laughed and started riding home.

I collapsed on the grass and watched the clouds dance by, Alec lay next to me pulling the poppy from my hair and looking at it, "what were you doing?"

"It's Remembrance Day; I was paying my respect to the soldiers who died in the wars."

"Oh? Is that an English thing?"

"Yes."

I leant on me arm and faced him, he looked up at me through his dark lashes just as the rain started to pour down on us, catches in the strands of hair of ours.

It started dripping down his face, his straight nose and down to his lips where it lingered and where I stared unconsciously and completely, not quite on purpose, completely and utterly un-accidentally.

He caught my stare and grinned, quickly I snapped my gaze away from him and out to the town of Volterra below where the others were just entering, Felix waved manically up at me, thinking I might not be able to see, how the hell did they get down there so fast?

My band fell from my hair, I just picked it up and pocketed it while pulling my knitted jumper around me body tighter as my hair splayed around and stuck to my face. Alec sat closer to me, his chocolate hair sticking to his forehead, he peeked at me through his dripping lashes, them looking like the most breathtaking waterfall in the middle of spring on a crisp morning.

"We should go," Alec whispered in my ear, so low that if I didn't know any better I would have thought he would have wanted to stay. I just nodded my head and stood up while walking over to Bronte, I felt Alec lift me onto him before getting up himself and trotting off through the forest and down a steep hill which he managed with ease, as we entered the town square people stared, girls swooning at Alec's good looks while guys openly gazed at me, I just looked forward until we got to the stables, I allowed Alec to lift me down, he settled Bronte in before walking outside and heading to the castle, half way there he turned on me looking like he was having some mental debate.

Thunder erupted sending shocks down my spine, he just smirked, grabbed my hand and ran with me trailing behind into the castle where we dripped on the floor, I was laughing madly while running down the halls into my room, Alec following behind, I opened my door and stepped in turning to him standing outside.

He took my hand in his, bowed and kissed my knuckle, "thank you for riding with me today Fair Lady."

I curtsied, "the pleasure was all mine Kind Sir," he looked back up at me through his lashes smirking before he stepped back and turned on his heel strutting away.

I turned into my room and immediately went for a shower...


	7. I Own You

Bored, again. Lonely, again. Pissed off... well, all the time. I am getting so sick of having to stay in my room at regular intervals when they have to hold 'meetings', meetings about what exactly? I have no clue at all.

My room is in the tallest chamber in the highest tower of this hell hole, it is really pointless, they princess me up and treat me like royalty but then I'm bound to this stupid room where everything I love is in it but no-one to hang out with.

I sat at my vanity posing with the red masquerade mask I made Heidi buy me while sighing loudly.

Snarling slightly I stood and collapsed on my bed, face in the plush pillows. I don't know how long I was there but I felt the mattress sink with extra weight and a head rest on the pillow my face was buried under.

Cool finger started brushing up and down my arm; they rested at my shoulder before grabbing it and pulling me up and around so I somehow, miraculously managed to end up lying on Alec, his deep brown-red eyes burning intensely and his chocolate hair cutting across his eyes.

"Are you alright, Pouty?" I jutted my bottom lip out to emphasize his statement, "what's up with you?"

"Bored," I cried whilst burying my face in his suited chest, his red tie standing out against the blackness of the material of his suit. I know he wears suits as a choice; he likes them, only wears jeans and shirts when he goes out.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged my heavy shoulders as his hand stroked with the bare patch of skin between my T-shirt and jeans. My hair splayed out over his chest. Legs either side of his. Hands on his shoulders, if I wasn't so bored right now I would see this position as a bit intimate, apparently somebody did as giggling sounded at the door.

Alec seemed to growl while I lifted my head from his chest to glance at Heidi, Corin and Jane at the door. My hair curtaining my face whilst Alec held onto my waist as I attempted to push away from his chest, the three tried to muffle their giggles.

"What?" I asked almost hysterically.

"Everyone knew you two would end up as a couple," Heidi giggled.

"Felix even said it would start off secret," Corin mumbled.

"And Demetri said Alec would be 'pussy whipped'" Jane finished in a squeal.

My jaw slackened and dropped, my eyes wide, "w...what? We're not even dating!"

All their expressions of glee dropped and Alec's arms seemed to loosen around me, I looked down at him to see a guarded expression.

"Oh, really are you sure? Because you two have been showing some very couple-like antics lately," Jane mumbled glancing sympathetically past my shoulder.

I sighed and drooped my head on his shoulder, quitting the fight I had unconsciously been having with Alec as I tried to escape and he attempted to almost gently ease me back down to him.

The others evacuated the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Soft gentle finger started brushing through my hair, gripping the tendrils at the nape of my neck, tugging slightly causing a moan to part my lips, though it was muted against his chest.

He gently tugged again, as if testing me, I tried to stop the moan but it forced itself out.

He sat up suddenly, in the process hooking my legs around his hips with his arms around my legs while he pulled at my hair again causing one more moan before he looked me in the eyes, his seemed filled with some emotion.

He brushed his nose across my neck as he pulled my head back, exposing my neck, still pulling my body closer to his, my chest pressed to his, my stomach fitting in his along with my hips melding to his. I felt his face brush up my neck until his lips rested on my ear, he whispered huskily, "it seems I've found one of your weaknesses," he nipped my ear before tugging at my hair again making me moan and my eyes to shoot open and zero in on him. Smirk plastered on him plump lips. "I own you," I started to protest by shaking my head; he just tugged the hair again. I nodded reluctantly, he stood up still holding me, how he does that I'll never know, but he must be ripped.

Securing my legs around his hips while he walked into the bathroom and set me on the side and rummaging through the cupboards until he pulled out a pack of wet wipes, my eyes bugged open as he opened the pack.

I did try to back away, he just grabbed my leg, stepped in front of me and made his hand creep up my back to the back of my neck, I shook my head pleading.

"I want to see you without that makeup clouding your eyes," I shook my head frantically, he tugged at my hair making me nod reluctantly.

Satisfied, he wiped the cloth-like-material across my face and delicately over my eyes for a while, they felt lighter, bare.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with Alec's adoring and triumphant smile, "you look beautiful without makeup on Jay, why wear it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat patiently as he leant in until his lips connected with my jugular, placing a feather-light kiss there, "I thought I said we weren't a couple," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes when he pulled away, his gaze piercing me, "I thought I said I own you," he pulled my hair again, I moaned and nodded once again.

He lowered his lips down to my neck again, kissing lightly. My hands ran over his shoulders, gripping the collar of his jacket as he kissed my throat and pulled my hair causing the biggest moan yet to escape my lips.

An hour later I sat in the living area, with pretty much everyone there; the Brothers and their wives in the corner snuggling, excluding Marcus, whose wife died a few years ago, he was writing something down in a pad.

Felix and Demetri were arm wrestling, Heidi, Corin and Jane playing cards while Alec and Santiago were discussing something, both looking intense, but not angry.

Me? Well I'm reading another book on the sofa in front of the fire.

A while passed before Demetri's shadow loomed over me, he grinned and lifted my feet up, setting them on his legs as he sat down playing with the hem of my jeans.

I poked him with my finger, this caused him to play with the hem more, I jabbed him again until I resorted into lobbing my hardback book at his head. He looked offended then and seemed to have a pained expression on his face.

I smirked evilly and reached over for my book, no such luck, Demetri was holding from my grip, I ended up climbing on his lap to get the book, when I did get it he let go of my back suddenly and I did a backwards roll down his legs and onto the wooden floor. Everyone was watching then.

"Ow," I whined rubbing the back of my head glaring up at him.

Heidi skipped over, glaring at Demetri before kneeling down and looking at the back of my head, "it's okay Heidi, I had barely any brain to damage on impact," I joked causing her and Demetri to laugh along with everyone else but Alec who looked seriously worried.

I stood, grabbed my book and hit Demetri upside the head with it before strutting from the room and down the desolate halls. Obviously not actually, I peeked over my shoulder to see Alec briskly walking behind me without making a sound at all.

I turned around to face him completely, walking backwards as he closed in, like a shark on the hunt, his hands resting on my hips as he backed me into the cold stone brick, hitching my legs onto his hips while he looked me in the eyes.

His hand stroked where I had hit my head, as if to check for damage. Once he was satisfied he dropped his hands and my legs, backing up to give me room as I carried on dancing down the halls until I reached the steps and started my long trudge up them, twirling on my way. Every time I would cut a corner I would see Alec a few steps below looking at me curiously.

I winked at him before running down the halls to my room and closing the door sitting on my bed, Alec's shadow outside the door, I ran into the bathroom and got changed into my bed clothes; a vest top, and short shorts, after washing and tying my hair up.

He was in my room, on my bed, watching me. Sighing I sat in front of him on my bed, watching fascinated as he peeled back the covers, lifted me up, via holding onto my bare legs and sliding me in, his hands 'accidentally' brushing my upper thigh and tucked me into before settling in next to me.

Only now did I notice he was in sweat pants that hang low and a black T-shirt that grips his chest revealing an effortless six-pack.

"Like what you see?" he asked, grinning.

"Most definitely," I sat on his hips as he lay on his back. Yes a very inappropriate position, but if you were in my shoes you'd being doing the same, trust me.

His eyes pierced mine as I let my hands trace his six-pack through his shirt in complete curiosity.

I leant in closer until my hair brushed his face, right until I nipped at his neck causing him to groan- oh yeah I got a reaction.

His arms secured around my body keeping my hands on his chest, lets around his and teeth at his neck, I nipped again and he groaned whispering, "don't tease me," I did it again before leaning up and whispering, "it seems I've found one of your weaknesses, I own you."

He nodded enthusiastically, "do it again," he whispered hoarsely, I nipped at his neck until his arms slackened enough I could pull away.

I rolled off of him and watched as he opened his eyes glancing at me with deep, emotional eyes.

"Sleep," and I did, I closed my eyes facing away from him, reassured when his chest pressed against my back and his arms hooked around my waist before I drifted off.


	8. Heels?

Crowded, yep crowded. I peeked through my lashes and was graced by the morning sun... and the grinning faces of Heidi, Corin, Jane, Santiago, Demetri and Felix. N'aw crud.

I sat up and raked my fingers through my hair, keeping the covers around me. They all backed away slightly, taking seats either on the end of my bed or the floor, with the exception of Heidi on my desk.

Alec sat up slightly behind me, chin resting on my shoulder as everyone looked on at us with awe, patronising!

"Uh, morning?" I asked, yeah I'm a genius when it comes to words.

"Have a good night last night?" Heidi giggled

Of course Alec was the one to answer, "yes, because she is now officially my property." Heidi raised a perfectly shaped brow and looked at me for confirmation. I shook my.

Alec's fingers slowly tickled up to the back of my neck, oh no, everyone was watching, but before he could do anything I turned on him and hit him upside the head.

"Point taken, Alec, now stop it!" He seemed satisfied while everyone else looked confused.

"Told you I own her," he flicked my nose before turning to the others, pulling me onto his lap where I sat rather grumpily playing with his fingers.

You know what I realised, lately Italy has been bloody cloudy, and here I wanted a tan! Annoying water-cycle.

"So what are we doing today?" Felix asked.

"SLEEP!" I cried before diving under the cover and closing my eyes.

"No! You are going to learn to walk in heels." Heidi stated.

"NOOOOOO!" She ripped the covers from me and dragged me into the bathroom before leaving me while I showered.

When I got out there were a pair of jeans and tank-top there waiting for me, I pulled them on and put my makeup on, once I was done I skipped from the bathroom and dived for a dressed Alec, wearing one of his infamous in a suit.

"Please don't let her torture me," he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his lap, queue puppy-dog face, "please?"

"Only if you don't wear makeup, ever again."

"Heidi, show me to the shoes!" I grabbed her hand and ran out of my room.

She giggled and started pulling me to her walk-in-wardrobe with a section for shoes.

Heidi strapped a pair of six inch red heels to my feet before standing me up. My fingers gripped her shoulders as she set to work leading me around the room while I wobbled and tumbled occasionally.

"EEEEEP!" my arms flailed around as Heidi let me go and I fell on the floor, or almost fell on the floor if someone wasn't there to catch me.

"Jay what am I going to do with you?" Heidi asked disappointed as Alec stood me back up.

"Let me go free?" I asked optimistically.

"Uh, no." She seemed to think for a minute before smiling at me, "Alec, walk around with her, keep her close to you and make sure she doesn't fall over."

"Gladly."

Heidi grinned and sat on a bean-bag as Alec spun me around and pulled me close, I still only just reached my eye-level to his nose, god this is annoying.

He rested his hands around my back with one of his hands laced with mine as he led me around the room.

Heidi left the room after about half-an-hour of this, which at this point he spun me around so I was in his arms.

"My feet hurt."

"My head hurts."

"How come?"

"You keep on whining."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I make simple statements of fact, deal with it."

"I am all of the time."

"Good for you."

"I know."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"H..." I hit him over the head before walking away from him easily in the heels, maybe Heidi's technique does work.

I looked at myself in the mirror with my black eye makeup, blank skinny jeans and red halter top matching the red heels, my hair clipped back behind my head with my fringe swaying to the side of my face, I looked older, more grown-up.

I eyed my chip black fingernails and sighed, picking the last bits off of my thumbnail along with muttering something about cheep cruddy nail varnish.

"That was not nice y'know?" Alec asked from behind me, I shrugged.

"Whoever said I was nice is a complete liar."

"Maybe you're just hiding behind fake reassurances."

I turned on him, "and maybe, just maybe, you read to deep into things."

"Maybe I'm just insightful."

"Or nosey," I chirped before skipping past him and out of the room, straight into Demetri, he smiled and Corin appeared behind him. "Hi."

"I see Heidi's lessons paid off," Corin joked.

"Yep, hours of torture and I can walk in six inch heels without falling on my butt and looking like a dildo."

She snorted.

"Alec, Jane wants you," Corin said over my shoulder, I turned to a peeved Alec; he stormed past me and down the hall, "what got his knickers in a twist?"

"Me, it explains itself really." I skipped danced past her innocently.

I swear Demetri muttered, "she's gonna end up killing Alec, poor guy."

I carried on my way down the halls until I found Caius, he turned to me, "yes, how many I help you?" He snapped.

"I'm bored."

"Shame."

"Will you do something with me," puppy-dog eyes, "please?"

Athenodora appeared beside him, "of course he will, Dear," she turned a stern gaze to him, "won't you? And I'll be there to."

She grabbed my hand and pulled Caius along to a room before setting us down.

I watched as she pulled out a DVD and put it in, she snuggled into Caius, her black hair contrasting with his white hair, her hand held mine as we watched a horror movie, every five seconds I ended up screaming while Caius laughed, yes he laughed and Athenodora smiled at him.

Once it was over, the moon was high in the sky and I had to walk down to my bedroom alone because they were settling in for the night.

"Bye Sweet," Athenodora kissed my forehead while Caius sort of gave me a hug, he seemed uncomfortable at first but I hugged him back and he settled.

I clipped my way down the dark halls, only lit by the flickering gas lamps, rain pattering on the window panes.

My fingers slipped over the cold stone banisters and my breath came out in front of me in a cloud. God its cold, and dark, like the film... awe, now I'm going to have nightmares!

I passed Alec's door, the sound of pacing on the hard wooden floor in his room ceased and his shadow appeared behind the door. I carried on my way quickly until I reached my room, peeled the heels from my feet, got into my pyjamas and settled into bed.

I stuffed my face in the pillow Alec had slept on, inhaling his scent, god he smells good.


	9. You Do Read The Books

My back clicked as I stretched out under the covers and sighed in contentment.

I flipped the covers off of me and looked into the mirror, my eye makeup smeared down my face; I didn't take it off last night.

I waded into the bathroom, filling the tub with steamy hot water before stripping down and easing my way in. I pulled the curtain shut and closed my eyes, merging into the warmth surrounding me.

_A deep mist, thick and slimy, surrounded me, engulfing my every fibre of being, choking my lungs and keeping them from engulfing fresh air._

_It started to disappear, evaporate where a dark figure stepped through, then it closed like a curtain behind them._

_The shadow gripped my arms, trailing kisses, sweet and soft up my neck, along my jaw to the corner of my lips, they were gentle, like a lover, something from story book. The kisses went down my neck again until something sharp pierced my neck and a sweet sucking sensation became painful._

_The shadow pulled back and revealed blazing red eyes, I screamed..._

I shot up from the tub, my head submerging from the water screaming. I choked on the water in my mouth before brushing loose droplets away from my eyes.

I pulled a towel around my body just in time for Alec to come bursting through the door looking worried. He took in my rugged appearance; wide eyes, red rimmed, shaking slightly and wrapped me in his arms while laughing, "I thought you were being murdered."

I shook my head, "nightmare," I mumbled, he pulled back, his front damp, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Get dressed," I nodded my head and watched as he closed the door as he left, I dried off and pulled my clothes on. The blue dress Heidi forced me to have and a pair of white heels, thankfully not six inch.

I walked back into my room pulling on a white jacket; Alec looked up, "I heard you spent the day with Athenodora and Caius yesterday." I nodded, "have fun?"

"Yeah, I like Caius, he's awesome."

"Well that's a first; he never usually speaks to... people."

I scoffed and stood unimpressed in front of him, foot tapping and arms crossed, "have you even gotten to know him, see why he's so defensive and unsociable? No, that's what I thought; you shouldn't judge him until you know him properly."

"Fine, point taken, don't blow your top." He raised his hands in surrender.

I strutted from the room and down the hall, bumping into Heidi, she nodded in approval, I winked at her before walking down into the garden and sitting on a bench.

The sun was finally shining, but to the West a huge black cloud was hovering, blowing my way in a fit of despair, I might as well milk the sun while I got it.

I lay down on my back across the bench, the white marble cooling my back. The tree above shading my eyes from the burning sun, its' green leaves patterning my skin and flowing in the slight breeze.

My thoughts drifted over to Alec; our relationship is a strange one, we aren't together, we have a lot of disagreements and word banters, but I still find him sleeping in my bed at night occasionally, well once, but it could happen again!

He's possessive in an attractive kind of way, considers me his property and in bargain he's mine. No it's not a very healthy relationship, but it is one. We're all about one-upping the other, have to be dominant, but then he would get a look in his eyes, one with so much emotion compared to the usual wall holding it in, when I manage to beat him at something and get really proud.

He confuses me, and he wears suits, I mean, what kind of guy does that for free will, a strange one! But it is kind of attractive.

And he does, if not rarely, have those moments when he is caring, like when he let me go on Bronte, he didn't have to, but he let me, so he has...

A water droplet hit my cheek; I looked up and saw the cloud looming over me, another droplet hit.

Time to go. I stood and ran for the castle, past Gianna, she smiled at me, but her eyes seemed to widen when a screams echoed from the direction of the Throne Room. What is that?

I walked down the hall and heard her follow me, grabbing my arm, "hello Jay, how has your morning been?"

"Good, yours?" Oh I know she's trying to distract me, not gonna work.

"Great," she started turning away, holding onto my arm still, I slipped it from hers and turned down the hall, "where are you going Jay?"

"To see what that God awful screaming is about," she called me then ran to the reception picking up the phone and speaking frantic Italian in it.

The screaming intensified as I neared the Throne Room; quietly I opened the door with a shaking hand, and stepped in. I just knew it was coming from this room; this is where they have their meetings.

Dead bodies were strewn across the floor, and many of the guard were drinking from people, literally they had their mouths on people's necks and a slurping sound could be heard distantly.

I backed up to the closed door and slid on the floor staring, shocked when a chocolate haired... thing lifted its head up and looked at me with deep crimson eyes and blood dripping from its lips.

My heart was thudding in my ears, no this is impossible, not real, fantasy, this could end badly.

He stood up completely and tossed the body to the ground without any mirth, gracefully he walked over to me, removing the blood from his mouth.

All the screams had ceased and everyone I could feel looking at me, my breath constricted in my throat as I slumped uselessly.

When he was a few feet in front of me, he stopped and crouched down in front of me, hands clasped together and a stoic expression.

Aro knelt next to him along with Heidi, oh god, they're going to eat me, great, not exactly how I pictured dying.

My gaze passed their heads to where Felix, Demetri and Santiago were carrying the bodies from the hall, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, breathing deeply and standing up, still leaning on the wall for support, but at least my legs didn't give out.

I mumbled, "Careful what you wish for," before opening my eyes to the dumbfounded expressions of everyone, "well it's just I may have had a fantasy about the Volturi being real and me becoming part of the guard and stuff, but in my defence I knew it wasn't going to happen because all my friends said so. Om my God, ha Erika in your face, Alec Volturi is so real and a vampire! Awe damn, she'll never know and can hold it over me forever literally because now I found out I take it I either have to die, or if you are feeling particularly charitable, which I hope you are, you'll change me, but not yet, I am way to young, thirteen, such a young age to die, I guess people do die younger, poor them, now I'm feeling sad, that is not good, oh my god, I'm babbling again aren't I? This has to stop, Heidi covered my mouth or I'll contin..." Her hand clamped down on my mouth, a smile playing at her lips, I nodded my thanks.

"Well at least we know she's normal, or as normal as she can be," Felix grinned, waving at me frantically, "hi, I'm Felix!"

I pulled Heidi's hand from my mouth, "dude, I know."

"Yeah, but now you know our secret, so I thought I'd reintroduce myself, now you know me completely, right?"

"Yes, Felix, Guard of the Volturi, people think you are kept on the Volturi because of your immense strength and physicality, you don't have a gift but you are a great fighter, you almost killed Edward because of your flirting with Bella and wanting her to stay in the Volturi. You killed and burnt Bree Tanner when Jane decided you should dispose of her. You are overall considered and comedian and a flirt."

His jaw hung open, "I read the books Felix," he nodded then looked expectantly from me to Demetri, fine, "Demetri, part of the Volturi guard, a tracker, you catch their mind tenor and can track them, very useful if searching for a 'criminal'. You escorted, Edward, Bella and Alice from the Throne Room after their trial, you flirt with Gianna. You aren't overly talkative and are conceived as level headed and rational and you are best friends with Felix, you enjoy working for the Volturi."

"You do read the books," Demetri muttered while Felix laughed and patted my back, okay he moved fast, "Alec said you are team Volturi, why?"

I looked pointedly at Alec before turning back to Demetri, "because you're badass, and who wants to read about a pussy-whipped vampire named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? He's always 'I'm doing this for you Bella' or 'Bella I will love you for every moment of forever' It's so stupid!" I saw Jane's lip twitch while Felix actually roared with laughter, "I'm being serious!"

"That's what makes it so funny!" Felix beamed, hugging me, "and this is why she's my favourite," Demetri growled, "next to you buddy," I growled, he backtracked looking scared, "sorry Demetri, but she's scarier than you and isn't afraid to kill me, I'm going to have to say she's my favourite."

"That's okay Felix, Corin's my favourite."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this," she shrugged his arm off and walked over to me, ginger hair swaying, "she's my favourite," she grabbed me away from Felix and dragged me over to Heidi where we stood while the boys argued it out.

Alec jumped in then, "actually she belongs to me," they were about to protest but suddenly collapsed into a fog, of course, how could I forget Alec's power? "Told you so."

"Boys!" Alec looked up at me innocently when I gasped in fake horror, "Alec let them go," he shook his head, my eyes turned to slits as I marched over to him, he nodded eyes wide and the fog retracted, "all of you behave, I choose who I belong to, Caius is my new owner," they all looked shocked as I skipped over to him, he sat me on his lap grinning like a little kid at everyone else, "ha, in your faces."

Athenodora and Sulpicia skipped over to us and sat on the floor either side, playing about with my dress.

The look on Aro's face was priceless, he looked shocked then smiled slightly, even Marcus wasn't expecting it and he can read emotions.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I muttered just as Felix got out a phone and snapped a picture and ran for the exit, I laughed and settled into Caius' lap.


	10. Phone Call

Blankets of warmth encircled me as I sat in bed later that night, a book on my lap with my bedside lamp glowing brightly.

I was actually reading up on the Twilight books to make sure there was nothing I missed, nope, nothing missed there, there or even here.

I snapped the book shut and lay it on the floor and opted for looking out the window. No one's bothered me since my 'Great Discovery' and funnily enough, that's made my life a lot more boring, stupid vampires, you suck, pun intended.

I moved from the safety of my blankets and slipped on a pair of trainers by my bed before wrapping a jacket around my shoulders and walking out of my room.

Alec's room is where I ended up, how I got there I have no clue, but I was relieved when the door swung open and Alec stood there looking at me wryly.

"What?"

"You're willingly coming to a vampire's room."

"I know, point?"

"It's very reckless of you."

"Naturally, I've been in the same room as you before."

"You didn't know."

"Which is worse than knowing?"

"Possibly, but how can you be so sure?"

"Let's test the theory."

"I guess you should come in then."

"So do I," I walked in past him and sat on his useless bed. He moved in a lent against the wall, "so you didn't sleep when you were in my bed?"

He shook his head.

"What did you do?"

"Watched you sleep."

"How very stalker-ish of you."

"I do try."

"Well you do an excellent job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Okay, this is weird, this is so unfair, meh, "how come you get a comfier bed than me and yet you don't sleep?" He shrugged, "fine, well then I am now officially sleeping in your bed from now on."

Incredulously he raised a brow at me, "is that so?"

"Yes, do you dare deny me?"

"Will I get something in return?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"I think I'll save it for later when I've decided."

"How very smart of you."

"I like to think so."

"Hey, are all the other story's real, like is Damon Salvatore real because he is mega schmexy." Alec growled really loudly then, a very animalistic growl which actually had me reel back for a second before I sat defiantly, "what?"

"No he isn't real," he all but snarled.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my God, you're jealous and..." and I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket, which I of course voiced, "I'M VIBRATING!" Alec looked scared, Felix and Demetri ran in laughing at how giddy I looked when I pulled my mobile from my pocket and slid it up to answer, "hello my personal vibrator, how are you."

"I am fine my kinky friend," Ellie sang into the phone.

"_Hey Jay!_" Emily and Erika called into the phone from the background; I can just imagine the glare Ellie was sending them right now.

"Heyya idiots."

"_We resent that_."

"I don't care," I rolled onto Alec's bed while they fought it out on who would speak to me on the phone, of course Ellie won, she always does. "So how have you been?"

"Good, have you met 'The Alec Volturi?' The guy from your obsessions yet?" she joked.

"Actually yes I have, so there, the story was based off of a family in Italy."

"Oh crud, really?"

"Yes." I turned to see a smug looking Alec.

"Is he in love with you yet?" okay, so cue to blush and hide face alert, he looked at me with a stupid smirk intact.

"Uh... yes, he's completely pussy whipped for me, aren't you Alec?" I pointedly asked.

"Sure Jay," he called over shaking his head, but something unreadable was in his eyes.

"Damn, the other two are moaning about how they lost the bet against you."

"I told them and told them, not my fault they didn't listen."

"So what's Italy like Jay?"

"Well, there are some very hot Italian guys, a huge garden, castle and lots of rain... I know right? I thought it would be sunny too... it's like Monsoon season... Yes I know Monsoon season is in India but I just said it was 'like' Monsoon season... Don't be so factual about my idiocy; we both know it's unconditional... yes I am wearing Italian trainers... yes they're comfortable and before you ask I will send you a pair... you're welcome... WHAT?"

"The school burnt down."

"And I missed it? Seriously? Awe crud!"

"Briggsy was almost killed."

"He deserved it, the paedophile."

"Yes we know he perved on students, sick, sick man."

"I hope he dies."

"Not dies Jay, don't be so crude."

"No not dies; falls into a coma and wakes up thirty years later when his children and wife have moved on; having lost all of his hair he will have a bald patch, and his bollocks chopped off along with an eternal erection he can't get rid of so everyone laughs at him. Then he gets hit by a bus into the River Nile, where he magically transported to by my witchy powers... yes my witchy powers now shut up while I continue... and gets eaten by Osiris the God of the Dead and is forever punished in the flaming hot pits of hell where he gets raped countless times by skeletons and crocodiles and will be known for his paedophile tendencies and beastiality."

"Whoa, calm down Jay, look I'm going to go, you're scaring me, love you, night!"

"Love you too, night, night." I shut the phone off and turned to three freaked faces.

Felix whispered; "now I never knew she could be so devious."

Demetri replied, "That's a mind of pure evil."

Alec; "damn, she's sexy." I snorted at his comment and they all snapped from their reverie.

"I love you guys too, now shoo," I flapped my hands at Demetri and Felix as they left before turning to Alec whilst pulling my shoes from my feet and dropping them on the floor, "I'm sexy am I?"

He nodded slightly nervous, I winked and his cocky smile returned, sauntering over to me he pulled me up onto his lap and lay back in the bed, "very," he purred in my ear.

"Good to know, now quiet I'm sleeping," he snorted once but obeyed as I closed my eyes and snuggled further into his chest.


	11. Staying

"Yeah, so we're in the town centre... look just come down we're waiting for you."

"If I can get permission... see you in a bit then." I hung up the phone and literally ran to the Throne Room where Aro stood at my entrance, I bolded over to him much to everyone's shock and shoved my hand in his while he closed his eyes, "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"Yes child, but you take guards with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, who knows what they could do?"

"They're my friends, they only have a licence to murder and torture me Monday through Friday, today's Saturday, I'm safe."

"Who?"

"Felix, Demetri, Cameron and Alec."

"Four people, really? Oh c'mon!"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine, but they can't wear suits."

"Deal, shake on it."

I placed my hand in his while he shook, quickly adding; "and they get to sleep over for a couple of nights," before pulling it away and laughing at his confused face, we made a deal, they stay."

"Fine," ooh pouty Aro, not a sexy look.

Merrily I skipped out of the room and into my own, pulling on some black skinny jeans and a white tank-top along with some boots before skipping from my room and down to the waiting area where the four were, I grinned and carried on straight past them, not failing to notice they were all wearing jeans and shirts, thank the Lord.

I danced out by the fountain where my BFF's resided, once they saw me, guess what happened, a screaming fest and I was crushed by hugs.

To my surprise Erika had shot up and was now as tall as me, Ellie being just slightly taller than me as well, awe crud.

"I know Jay, it's unfair," Emily sighed before looking over my shoulder, "who are they?"

I turned to my 'Guard' and motioned them over, I pointed to Felix who was staring intently at Emily, "that's Felix," Demetri who was sidling closer to Ellie, "Demetri" and a awe stricken Santiago who was gazing at Erika who was staring at him longingly, "Cameron," then to Alec who was watching with a smirk, "and Alec."

"Hi," they all but chirped to the respective people. I think they're mates, oh lord, they could stay.

I turned to Alec for reassurance on the matter, seeing as he knows me so well sometimes, he nodded with a glint in his eyes.

"We should go..." I mumbled then all four of us looked at each other and squealed "shopping!"

I grabbed Alec's hand and started leading him to the shopping area of Volterra, while the others chatted animatedly behind us about personal things about them. Maybe things will get better.

I stopped by a market cart with necklaces on and winked at Ellie holding up a beaded necklace with a bright red heart on it, immediately she ran over and snatched it from my grip with a dreamy smile on her face while Demetri paid for it.

"Awe, someone has a crush," I sang in her ear resulting in a smack on the back of my head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh you did not just 'uh-huh' my 'Nuh-huh'."

"Oh yes I did."

"Bitch."

"You love me really."

"Yes Ellie, after years of knowing you I finally realised my life is nothing without you."

"At least you are no longer in denial," she patted my head and skipped over to Demetri, he took her hand and placed the necklace upon her neck before kissing her cheek, whoa, way to fall hard and fast. All of them are doing it, Felix is holding Emily's hand and Erika is dancing around with Cameron, weird, what is it vampire charms?

They all went off in their own directions; I shook my head exasperatedly and turned to a bemused Alec.

"What's so funny?"

"Them and their charms, your friends will end up being turned and staying with us."

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Being changed."

"Excruciatingly, the only thing that you feel can keep you sane is screaming, it's the only thing that ties you to the earth." He took a step closer to me, "but they have something else to tie them to earth, their soulmate, it won't make it as painful to have their other half with them."

"When will they be changed?"

"As soon as possible."

"Why wasn't I changed as soon as possible?"

"Aro decided there were some human things you needed before you got changed, that you still need to experience."

"Like what?"

"I honestly don't know," I snorted as he paced in front of me.

"An honest vampire, really, is there such a thing?"

"Yes, c'mon."

"Where are we going?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the cobble stone street.

"To Aro and the others to inform them of the current situation," I ran along with him down the alleys until we reached the entrance, he pulled me on his back then and we were suddenly at the Throne Room.

Aro immediately held out his hand to Alec who placed his in while Aro closed his eyes.

"Well isn't this wonderful news... Jay you have brought great things with you... They shall be changed once we tell them, we will give them a month to settle in and then tell them... Jay you shall distract them during feeding time..."

"Aro what is it?"

"Jay's friends have come to visit, and are mates with three members of our guard, the guard that went with Jay today."

"More humans? We are losing our touch brother."

"It is great news; they will live with us and reside in the rooms near Jay's. That is all child," he turned to me and smiled, "you may go," I nodded and watched as he turned to Alec, "you shall retrieve the others."

I walked out with Alec but split at the stairs where I went up and he went down.

I wondered up to my room and dressed in my pyjama's before sitting on my bed bored once again.

As the sun began to set, clouds blocking the rays, a slight knock echoed in my room. I turned to see my three best friends weepy eyed at my door, "what's wrong?" I shot up from my bed and motioned the, into my room, looking down the halls to see three very depressed faces and mouthed 'I'll sort it' before closing the door.

There they sat on my bed, I sighed and walked over to the fire placing a fresh log in and switching on my lamp before grabbing a box of tissues and chucking it at them.

"Is this how it felt," Erika gasped while grabbing one, "when you were forced to leave everything behind?" I nodded, "but you don't cry do you Jay?" I shook my head and smiled sadly at them.

"It won't hurt forever, you have the Guy's they'll help you."

"We're stuck here because they want us! That's messed up." Erika cried.

"It will all become clear in time." I sighed.

"Jay, your eyes look exhausted, like you have seen too much, do they know what you've been through. They forced you here when you needed us the most."

"You're here now, can't you just stay for me, please?" I know I'm being selfish. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Fine, but we're sleeping here tonight," Ellie muttered before climbing under the covers along with the others, I switched the lamp off and settled in next to them, "Jay, did you just trick us?"

"Yup, you know I always get what I want."

"Unfair."

"Shut up and sleep."

"Fine," and all was quiet.


	12. Katy

I stood in front of my floor length mirror watching as my grey dress twirled around my body, like a waterfall at the beginning of spring. Heidi stood behind me tying the corset, roughly I might add, so it fitted my figure perfectly. The dress stopped just above my knee to reveal a pair of black tights and grey ankle boots.

The bed started to stir. I swatted Heidi's hand away and turned to my friends, Ellie sat up and looked at me then Heidi, smiling tentatively, "how you feeling El?" I mumbled softly.

"Good, my eyes are sore though."

"That would be because of your crying. Whether you like it or not Ellie, you have to hear Demetri out. Don't try and interrupt my insanity, I know you want to. Look, he genuinely likes you, he didn't want to make you upset, only comfort you and tell you it's all right, please just hear him out for me El Bell?" My face turned into my puppy dog look and she nodded reluctantly, "perfect, now time to change you."

I grabbed her hand excitedly and dragged her into my wardrobe, I hate being shorter than her, I tossed her a floral top, green and blue, before chucking her passing her a pair of denim shorts and daps. She changed quickly and let me sit her down to my vanity so she could do her makeup and hair.

Once she was done I led her from the room, "he's really an awesome guy, and keeps to himself quite a lot though, a real catch." She nodded, waiting while I knocked on his door.

He opened it up looking worn but his face lit up when he saw Ellie, I shoved her into his room and closed the door. Time to pray for the best, nah my plans always work.

Once I was back at my room Erika and Emily were already up and rifling through my wardrobe, Erika has already decided she's stealing my purple plaid shirt then, oh well, I handed her a skirt and she got changed sitting at the vanity while I gave Emily a nautical T-Shirt and some pale blue skinny jeans.

As they finished changing and getting ready I pulled them from the room much to their protests and handed Erika over to Cameron who gave me a thankful nod before pushing Emily into Felix and locking the door.

Well my part is done, I skipped into the Throne Room not looking impressed, immediately Aro and Caius gulped, oh they better be wary.

"What is it child?" Aro asked unsure.

"I may love you guys, but never did I ever say it was okay to force my friends into staying here, you need to be gentler around people! They have people who love them at home, what have you done to cover for them because you can't say their dead because that would implicate us here!" I saw from the corner of my eye Gianna burn three files with my friends names on saying 'deceased', "So that was your plan! To say they died, keep them away from their family's forever that's cold, even for you! Tell their families they got a scholarship to some posh, cruddy school and they have to stay in Italy if you have to, but don't cut them off from their families which love them! They aren't like me, this is not the sort of thing they are used to handling, I have been through crap all my life and they have pulled me through it, but not once did I want this life for them. I just wanted to live a long happy life travelling the world and I was sentenced here. Why do that to them?" I took a deep breath and peeked a glance at them, they looked thoughtful, Aro motioned for Gianna to go over before whispering something to her; she sped from the room once he was finished, not very fast, but still fast for some human in six inch heels and a tight skirt on.

"I'm going out," I stated pointedly before turning on my heel and walking from the room and outside down the streets, the sun beat down on my skin, aroma's of fresh pasta's and pizza's filling my nose and the annoying pinch of someone at my legs.

I looked down to a cute little girl in a pink dress with her brown hair in bunches and white tights covering her legs. She was crying, I knelt down to her level in the middle of the cobble stone streets.

"Hey, what's up sweetie?" She pointed to a group of drunken men who were making their way over to us. "What about them?"

"Hurt... us... bad."

"C'mon then," I picked her up under her arms and rested her on my hip before walking in the opposite direction to the men. "So what's your name sweetie?" I asked trying to distract her, an obvious distraction.

"Katy, Katy Pierce."

"Cute name Katy is. Okay Katy, where do you live?"

"Out of town, I was getting some things for my mama when the men showed up."

"Well let's get going."

I heard the men still following us as we passed the city gates and out into the country.

After about half-an-hour of walking the footsteps ceased to follow us, just in time for Katy to point out her home; a sweet little cottage with little primroses resting up the sides and smoke breathing from the chimney, a tall, brunette woman slaving away in the kitchen, she looked up when the rickety old gate creaked as I pushed it open, her eyes widening when she saw little Katy in my arms.

The door swung open as the woman bustled out and took the child from my arms, "Katy what happened?" She turned to me and nodded, "thank you."

I turned and left then, making my way down the country road once again, my feet making soft and muted thudding crunch sounds on the gravelled road. Wind grazing through my hair and animals snuffling in the wet, dewy grass.

People talking from behind me... I turned abruptly, it was those men from earlier, they caught me looking and picked up the pace, as did I.

"Awe Darlin', don't move so fast, you lost us our toy." Asshole's, they just called Katy a toy.

I brought my walk to a brisk pace and turned the last corner before the gate into the town when another one of the men appeared in front of me, awe crud, I turned back around and I was blocked in.

They smelt hugely of alcohol and drugs.

"You lost us our toy, now you must take her place," one with scrumpy clothes said, stepping closer to me, I took a step back and bumped into the body of another. "Look, she's eager to get close to you."

"Can't wait," he murmured in my ear, beer and vodka forcing itself in my nose.

He shoved me into a wall where I turned around to face my five oncoming pursuers. One of them kicked my face into the wall; I felt warmth pool down the back of my head before the pain hit, soon followed by a pain in my chest which made me scream.

Another scream sounded, but it wasn't mine, the sound of cracking bones and blood pooling onto the floor. Silence then fluttered in and cool arms hooked behind my back and underneath my legs before the ground disappeared from beneath me.

Pain shot through my stomach. Blood covered my eyes. My day went black.


	13. Walled In

Pain, my head throbbed. Wind hitting the left side of my face. A hand soothed my hair, voices murmuring as something slammed shut behind us. Water was rushing to my left as cold hand peeled bloody things from my body. I was laid in something warm, wet, water.

Soft, yet strong, hands washed the dirt, grime and who knows what else from my face, my vision becoming clearer.

The feeling in my legs started to buzz and come back; I could finally see the light behind my lids and just managed to open them a bit.

Heidi looked down at me, "hey Jay, you okay?" I nodded numbly, "those men are foul creatures, lucky they died so quickly." I nodded and sat up, the bath a pool of red. Heidi picked me from the tub and wrapped a towel around my shoulders before easing some loose fitting clothes onto my body, covering some bruises and dressing a cut and leaving my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, no bruises on my face or arms, before tying my hair roughly up in a ponytail, wincing just slightly.

I walked back to my bedroom where Alec sat on my bed. He looked up when I opened the door, his bright red eyes burning.

He said nothing, just stood up and walked over to me. His cold hands stroking gently down my arms, "you're safe now."

That's the beauty of Alec, he knows when not to ask, just state what I need to hear.

"What were you doing outside the town?"

I shrugged, "tell me," his hand slithered up to the back of my neck to the hairs at the back of my head, he laced his fingers there slightly, "tell me what you were doing out of the town."

"The men, they were following a little girl, I took her home."

"That's it?" I nodded, "be more careful, if you were in the town I wouldn't have been able to take care of them."

Nodding I pulled my slippers on and padded from my room and down the hall. I followed the sound of giggling, but I wish I hadn't, Emily and Felix were making out of the sofa in the living area.

God, his tongue is in her mouth. They didn't even pull apart when I entered, time to go. I power walked from the room and down the halls again, wasting time.

Erika and Ellie were giggling while running down the hall, before stopping at the sight of me, "Jay, thank you so, so much for making us talk to them," Erika all but sang.

"Yeah, they explained everything."

"Thank you," they finally said together, hugging me from both sides.

"Ow!" They both pulled back immediately, Ellie pulling my top up revealing a nice purple bruise, "yeah I was kind of ambushed."

"You okay?"

"Fine, drop it."

"Drop it, like the time you were hit by a car-"

"- Or hurt by that guy-"

"- Or hurt yourself because of all the crap going on."

"Yeah I get it, now drop it before I beat you with it!"

"Fine, be like that then" Ellie muttered before walking over to Demetri, Cameron appeared behind Erika and kissed her jaw.

"You guys make me wanna vomit." I made a gagging noise before walking away from them and straight into Alec's room, without knocking because I'm pushy like that.

He shot up from his sofa and sped right over to me, smacking me into the wall before pulling back shocked and apologising, "It's okay, I scared you."

"No you didn't."

"What was with your reaction then?"

"I don't like intrusions."

"Not even from me?"

"Maybe I do like intrusions from you."

"That's good because don't forget I'm sleeping in your bed again."

"Can't wait."

"Won't have to for long."

"Is that so?"

"Let's watch a film."

"What one?"

"Walled In, I love that film."

"I have that, c'mon then," he grabbed my hand and sat me on the bed before slipping a disk in the DVD player and sitting under the covers next to me. "Don't hesitate to snuggle closer to me if you get scared," he murmured in my hair coyly, I slapped his chest playfully and leant against the headboard watching the film.

Halfway through the film Alec sat me on his lap, the feel of his chin on my shoulder sending tingles through my skin, his hair brushing my cheek and his breath on my neck. Ugh, this is so distracting. I smacked his head away.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're distracting me, stop it."

"Can't, it's too fun," he brushed his nose against my jugular.

"Stop. Now."

"Or what?"

"I'll bite you."

"Go on then," he smirked, turned me around so I straddled his lap, "I dare you."

"Fine," I grabbed a fistful of his hair in my hand and tugged his head back so his neck was free. I pressed my lips to his neck before biting his rock hair skin, I actually broke the skin, he groaned. I pressed closer to him, his hands wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer.

I pulled away and looked him in the eye; his fingers reached up to tough the non-existent bite mark, "I said I'd do it."

"You broke skin."

"I have always had sharp teeth."

"I like it, it's adorable."

"Adorable? You think I'm adorable?"

"Excruciatingly adorable."

"That's very useful information you just gave me."

"I know you could use it against me... now shush it's the best bit of the film," I hit his chest just as Jimmy jumps into the hole and frees Sam, "he's just so adorable."

"He's psychotic."

"In an incredibly cute way, I feel sorry for him, he's misunderstood and incredibly hot!"

"I'm hotter."

"You look like him."

"He looks like me."

"Fine, he looks like you," the credits rolled up.

Alec disappeared from under me and switched the TV off; I stood and walked out onto his balcony, leaning carefully against the brisk wall, careful not to bump my bruise.

The stars shone like diamonds in the sky, Alec leaned against the balcony next to me, "we're telling your friends tomorrow, about the vampires, Aro wants you there to calm them down if it gets out of hand."

"Fine, I'm going to go sleep now, night, night."

"G'night Jay," I walked back into his room and slid into his comfy bed, letting sleep take me away to the clouds, nah not really, more to the blackness.


	14. Better Than Expected

The bed next to me was empty when I looked. My eyes gazed over Alec's room; he stood at the entrance of his closet, buttoning a shirt up.

"Morning."

"Mornin'," I mumbled in a reply, "how long do we have?"

"One hour."

I nodded and got up from his bed.

"See you in a bit," I said and skipped from the room and back to my own where I got dressed into a white, knee high dress with a silken tie at the back, a low cut neckline, perfect for my A cup, some boots before brushing my teeth and hair, tying it back in a ponytail. I coated me eyes in mascara and walked down the halls slowly, to the entrance hall. I could feel the nerves coming from everyone in the room. I walked over to where Santiago, Jane and Alec were.

I stood next to them and waited for Heidi to come with my friends, minutes later they arrived, immediately taking notice to the tense atmosphere of the room, am I the only one who isn't bothered by what's going to happen.

"Jay, what's going on?" Erika asked, jumping when Heidi locked the door behind them. "Jay!"

"Just listen," I mumbled and nodded towards Aro. "Aro, best to do it quick and painless," I muttered, knowing full well he can hear.

"Vampire's are real," he sang, gliding towards them, "we are vampires."

"Jay this is bull, right?" Ellie asked, turning to me.

"Absolutely not. Vampire's are real," they all turned towards me.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Psycho."

They all spoke at the same time.

"Yeah that's me the Psycho Bitch, but be careful, we're in a room full of the most dangerous vampire's in the world, guess who's the safest Psycho Bitch in town? That's right, me!"

"Fine, its real, vampires are real. Why are you telling us this?"

"You're going t become part of the Volturi."

"Let me guess, you have to kill us if we don't agree?" Erika asked.

I replied; "Immediately and without hesitation." Everyone looked shocked at me, I just shrugged.

"So you're telling us this, like this, and then tell us we have to stay? That's crap," Erika all but screamed.

"Keep your cool," I sung, stepping closer to them, "be thankful you didn't find out like me, I walked in on them feeding. Oh and BTW, I told you they were real."

"Ewe, gross and yes you did Jay," Ellie mumbled.

"So I win the bet? Oh, you'll love the blood one day," I sang to her before running over and hugging, "please say you'll stay, for me. Also pay up."

"You're lucky we love you Jay," Emily sighed, handing me over twenty pounds along with Ellie and Erika before joining in the hug and forcing Erika in.

"I know you love me."

I wormed my way out of the hug just in time for Felix to push Emily into a kiss she greedily returned. Cameron spun Erika into his arms and Demetri to kiss Ellie's forehead.

"Aro I think they're staying," I sang while going and sitting on Caius' lap, "'sup Caius?"

"Nothing," he replied dryly.

"Wrong, the ceiling's up."

"Har, har."

"I know, I'm funny, right?"

He lifted a brow at me and nodded mutely.

I hopped from his lap to see the hall vacated apart from Alec, Jane, Aro and Marcus. "When are they being changed?"

"Same time as you, a few years time."

"Okay, cool."

I wandered from the hall and out into the gardens.

White flowers, with pink tips lining the stony path. Birds chirping in the green trees, the green casting patterns on my skin.

My boots crunched the ground, my skin brushed the bushes and wind ruffled in the wind just as little sprinkles or rain decided to pour.

I pulled the hair-band from my hair, letting it fall loosely onto my shoulders as the droplets of rain slithered down them, dripping on the end of my nose.

I started spinning and dancing in the rain, letting it cascade down my body. The jewels dropped on my eyelids, my cheeks and lips.

A hand circled around my waist while another grabbed my hand and pulled me close, dancing with me in the rain.

Tiny tingles travelled up my hand and arm he was touching, it feels nice.

I opened my eyes when the movement stopped, the bright crimson eyes of Alec burned down to me, at me, through me.

His hand slid down my shoulder until it linked with my other hand, he pulled me close and gently pressed his cool lips to my forehead, wow, the electricity running through me made my legs go weak.

His face pulled away from mine, he looked intently hungry at me, "We should get you inside, before you catch cold." I nodded and followed him inside.

He led me up to his room and started running the bath water as I stood shivering in his room. Once the water stopped running Alec came back out to me and pulled me into the bathroom, "I'll be in my room, take as long as you need."

I waited until he left before shimmying from my dress, underwear and sitting in the bath, soaking up the warmth.

Once I was completely warm, no cold, frozen cells left in my body, I stood from the tub and wrapped a towel around myself, carefully opening the door and peeking out.

Alec zoomed up to me and handed me some black material before walking away again, okay then. I closed the door to the bathroom and unfolded the material, looking in the steamy mirror, a shirt. I pulled on a pair of his boxers and the shirt I shrugged over my head. Before leaving, I chucked my wet clothes in his hamper and then walked out into his room.

There he sat on the end of his bed, he looked up when I entered, taking in my rugged appearance; eyes grazing down and up my body, stopping on my face.

"Better?" he asked, he had obviously changed when I was in the bath, seeing as he was dry.

I nodded, "what time is it?"

"Ten at night."

"Wait, when did I wake up?"

"Four in the afternoon, we spent two hours in the hall, three outside and one hour you spent in the bath, did you fall asleep?"

"No, I'm exhausted."

"Go to sleep," he stroked my cheek as I sat on his lap, he crawled back and lifted the covers, sneaking in with me as the darkness nurtured me in a peaceful sleep.


	15. Woman With The Wise Eyes

"Mmm," I sighed when the sunlight pierced through my eyelids. "Alec, what's your favourite colour?" I asked, rolling over so I could face him.

"Why?"

"Curious."

"What is it humans say?... Oh yeah, curiosity killed the cat."

"The cat has nine lives; it can surrender one for a good cause."

"What cause is that?"

"Getting to know you better."

"Silvery-Blue-Green."

"Why?"

"I don't know, what's yours?"

"Red, it's always been red or purple."

"Nice, what's your favourite animal?"

"Cat. When were you born?"

"Um... 934."

"So you're 1069 years old," I answered quickly.

"How'd you do that so quickly?"

"I went to Grammar; we have to be able to answer mathematical sums quickly."

"Interesting, what's 5358 divided by 6?"

"893, why?"

"Interesting, you clever girl."

"I have my moments... moment... it happened when I was five; I saw an ice-cream truck and ran after it, best ice-cream I ever had."

"Awe, she had a brain when she was little," I stuck my tongue out and sat up, using my fingers to brush through my hair. "I hate my hair, it's weird, feels weird."

"I like it, it's soft, silky, smooth," ugh, I grabbed my hair and tied it up with an elastic band where it sat on top of my head in a messy heap.

"It's short, messy and needs a wash, so I'm going to go."

I stood from his bed, "bye," I nodded and skipped from his room, knowing full well I'm only wearing a shirt of his and a pair of his boxers, this is so going to look bad if I pass anyone. Just my luck; Erika standing outside my door looking unimpressed, "'sup?"

"Where have you been? Bed empty. No note. I would say car gone but that doesn't work, so, No pyjama's."

"Okay you Harry Potter fan, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I forgive you Jay... but what are you wearing?"

"Boxers and a shirt," I did a twirl and winked, "you like?"

"Yes Jay, you suit the just slept with a guy look."

"Ewe gross, I'm only thirteen."

"Fourteen next week."

"Whatever, c'mon then," I grabbed her hand and walked into my room, "I'm going to shower, steel my pumps and I will kill you."

"Sure, sure, whatever floats you boat." She plopped down on my bed while I went into the bathroom to shower.

I walked from the bathroom once I was done with a towel wrapped around myself, "Jay, do you see how much Alec likes you, right?"

"Are you advocating for me to be with a vampire?"

"Maybe, look I'm happy with Cameron, he understands me, keeps me happy..."

"Gives you kisses in the morning."

"Yes."

"Seriously, you've kissed him?"

"Yeah, haven't you kissed Alec?"

"Eri, I've never kissed a guy."

"Ooh, you can have your first kiss with him."

"Whatever."

"Sorry, get changed."

I followed her order and changed into a yellow sundress with a brown belt around my stomach, showing off my hourglass figure, clipping the side of my hair back and slipped the some flip-flops on.

I twirled back into my room and over to my vanity; coating my eyes in some mascara.

"What did you want?"

"I was thinking, maybe I should get changed early," I was about to protest but she held a hand up, "Cameron is only fifteen physically."

Yes, Cameron was changed at the age of fifteen, with ash blonde, cropped short and blood red eyes. He is quite a looker and was changed because he was shot in 1942, a nomad vampire changed him and he joined the Volturi twenty-six years ago, before then he wondered the earth alone.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Cameron stood in my doorway with a sheepish grin on his face, "mornin' Erika... Jay," his southern gentle-man accent seeping through, "how are you this mornin'?"

Erika beamed at him, "we're good."

"Hey I can answer for myself y'know," I bit before turning to him with a smile, "we're good."

"Jay, you're so dense."

"Eri, you're opaque."

"I don't know what to make of that."

"Neither. Do. I."

"Weird child."

"Meh. Go out with your boy toy," she nodded and left with Cameron... Well this is crap, I'm alone... yet again... urgh, this is boring!

Sitting, that's what I'm doing, after three hours of being alone I opted for sitting on my window seat with a book. But not just any book, no, The Night World Series. Dun, dun, dun. Vampire's yet again, and other creatures.

I closed my book, marking the page before padding down the stairs to the castle kitchen where Cook stood, slaving over to cooker, "you okay?" He turned to me startled.

"F...fine," the thing about Cook is he knows about vampires, he knows they're probably going to kill him, but his family serve all of their human guests, when we change, he dies.

"Tell me what's up?" I sat on the counter next to him.

"M...my wife, she's gone into labour."

"Congratulations, but what's wrong?"

"She's sick, it could kill her."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I have to make food."

"Aro!" He ran down here in seconds, "can you let Cook go to the hospital, his wife's in labour and needs him."

"Yes, Dear, go on Cook."

"T...thanks," he scurried from the room, followed by Aro while I started to finish his work on the lasagne. Let's say it turned out excellent to keep my ego strong. It looks good, just tastes a bit off. Growling I dropped it into the bin.

"Jay, the amazing cook makes another masterpiece."

I turned and shot daggers playfully at Emily, "I'd run if you want to live," she ran up the stairs while I walked up slowly.

Emily immediately ran into Felix's arms, "ugh, Felix you turned into a Pussy Whipped Ass, you're boring now," he rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"I am fun."

"Very little fun, you used to be awesome."

Emily fake growled at me, "don't be rude to my man," she scolded in fake horror, places a comforting hand on his chest. "Apologise," Felix grinned at me nodding.

"Never, I refuse to lower myself to that level," I sang before skipping down the hall, my yellow dress flowing behind me.

"Refuse to lower yourself to what level?" Alec asked, Jane beside him, standing by the wall.

"The level of apologising to some for calling them a Pussy Whipped Ass, because Felix has become all sappy and weepy since he found his mate. He's boring me."

"You're the first human I have ever heard that won't ever apologise, you really are strange, Jay." Jane said, giggling slightly behind her hand.

"She's unique, not strange," Alec said.

"Alec, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Why yes I have," I sang, skipping past him and into my room where I passed through onto my balcony, looking down at the sweet little town below.

The sun beamed across the sky, colouring my skin and giving my cheeks a slight blush. Down below men and women bustling around the streets; children running and giggling; a single ginger cat sitting on the edge of the fountain.

After a couple of days ago I haven't been aloud out of the castle, my stomach isn't as bad as it could have been, I have no broken bones and my face isn't marred, personally think I got off pretty lightly.

I ran from my room and down to the Throne Room, where everyone stood, I mean everyone, my friends, the Elders and the guard, why wasn't I called down? Why would they start without me? Why wouldn't they even tell me there was going to be a meeting?

Then I figured it out, just as Felix bit into Emily's neck, they're changing them, three years early. That is not okay with me, but it's too late, they're already going onto Erika and I can't fight off a room full of vampires, why are they doing this so early?

I turned on me heel and ran from the Throne Room, out of the hallways and from the castle. God I am so lucky I never go anywhere without my money, passport and brain.

I ran from the city until I came across a taxi service and got one to the airport. I need to find a way so that Demetri can't track me. How am I going to do that? I have no clue, but I will, I have to.

Tears pooled from eyes for the first time in years, my heart hurt, I was leaving my friends, new family and Alec, whatever we are. What are we?

New family, some family, they probably forced my parents to give me to them... THEY FORCED MY PARENTS TO GIVE ME TO THEM! I HATE THEM!

We pulled up to the airport where I bought a ticket to the first place I could, Seattle, before boarding and shutting down the blind, forgetting that day was outside.

An elderly woman sat next to me; black hair greying, smiling creases around her mouth and eyes. Lavender perfume seeping from her clothes and wise, old eyes, shining a bright green. She looked beautiful for someone older than most. I must look a mess. She seemed to agree because she got out a packet of tissues and started dabbing my eyes with them, and I just let her.

After she was satisfied my face was gunk free, she handed me a Mint Humbug which I sucked on while she started to speak, her voice full of wisdom and love; "Sweet, what's gotten your heart so broken? You do not seem like a child who would cry for the simple and hurtful, it must be heartbreaking.

"I'm sure it will go right, lives have a tendency to go wrong and then right, it will make you grow as a person, Sweet. Trust me, whatever it is, will keep you strong forever." After her little speech she turned and faced the front, not glancing back at me once, and when the plane landed, she didn't lift herself from her seat, just stared blankly ahead.

"Ma'am, it's time to go," a blonde flight attendant came to us and stopped short.

"Celia, call an ambulance," she instructed another blonde while rung to get a first aid kit, "he she your grandma?" I shook my head, "you should go then," I nodded and moved past them, my heart hoping that the Woman with the Wise Eyes, is happy wherever she's gone.


	16. 3 Years Without Love

Seattle, a busy city full or drunken idiots and shopaholics, I love it here, not. It doesn't matter though; I'm heading to the border, which explains why I'm walking in the middle of a forest in the pouring rain with nothing but a flimsy yellow sundress on and some boots. God I don't plan far ahead at all.

I hugged my arms around myself when a whooshing sound of really fast footfalls echoed in my ears. I turned on the spot and look around, nothing; I am becoming a nervous wreck living with vampires.

I turned back to where I was walking and let out a shrill cry, stood there were three vampires with golden eyes and pale skin. Do I just attract vampires or something?

A beautiful blonde woman, around 19 or 20 stepped closer to me, she seemed guarded, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Rose, calm down, she's just a kid," A big gangly guy said, Emmett?

"She smells like them... and lavender?" She spoke back, gritted teeth.

"You mean the Volturi?" They turned back to me looking confused, "oh, they were planning on changing me, made my family leave me, changed my three best-friends yesterday I think, I can't remember, I left when I found out... or saw. I saw them feeding once, it was freaky."

"I think she's lost her mind," the big one said, turning to a Pixie haired girl, she shook her head and skipped up to me.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Alice," I finished, "I know," she looked confused, "I read the books."

"Someone finally caught Alice out, I like her, let's ask Carlisle if we can keep her!" Emmett boomed before pulling the puppy-eyes on Rosalie, she nodded.

"Don't I get a say in it?"

"No... You're in danger if the Volturi want you, let us help you."

"I can take care of myself, it's been a good twenty-four hours and I'm still here, so thanks for the offer, but no."

I turned on me heel and walked away from them and across the border, I walked for hours, passed hundreds of homes until I found a ferry-boat cruise office, I paid for my ticket and got on, heading over to Greece...

**Three Years Later...**

I was walking down I dingy street in France, the night air thick with cigarette smoke and the pavement covered in running water from the recent storm.

My jeans were torn and my shirt soaked through, my now long hair pulled behind my head.

My mind told me to go left down the next street, but I couldn't, that would lead me out of Quimper and to some other stupid place, I need to get back to my flat.

I ignored what my mind told me to do and instead carried straight on, past my left and down an alley where a strong stench resides. Metallic and strong, I tripped over something, my hands grazing the ground beneath me.

A hand grabbed my ankle and started pulling me back, I rolled over to face a man with a bleeding neck, I shuffled to try and get away, but he wouldn't budge so I kicked him in the face, still he would let go, so I carried on kicking him, his nose cracked and then something louder cracked, I looked to his lip hand that had dropped from my leg to see his dead eyes staring back at me, his head at a stranger angle.

I pulled myself from the ground and ran, slipping on the slick, wet pavements and being soaked by the thunderous rain and wind.

I could tell someone was following me, closer, closer and closer. I carried on running, maybe I shouldn't have left the Volturi, I'd be safe there and invincible, but no they betrayed me, like my feet are now for not rung faster!

Wind ripped and howled in my ears as the rain stung my skin and eyes, my hair sticking to my face, my smothered my skin along with a little bit of blood from the man's neck. I turned a corner and heard the whoosh of wind and a dark figure was standing in front of me, hooded and dangerous. They inhaled deeply before taking a step closer, I took one back, my heart thudding and head ringing. This is it. The end. My death.

A car drove past, soaking me even more, I barely noticed it bas the figure started briskly walking towards me, crimson hunger in his eyes,

I turned on my heel and ran again, back the way I came, my mind told me go to the next right, I did, bloody mind, there were four more figures standing there, either they're human and a distraction which means I've condemned them to death or they're vampires and they're going to eat me instead of them.

I stopped dead, right in between the two sides, no man's land, the evil vampire said, "come here girl, and I'll make it quick and easy for you."

Time to annoy the comedy act, "dude, quick and easy my arse, go screw someone else's life up."

The four vampires tensed and whispered something to each other, enough time for the evil vampire to speed up to me, so did one of the vampires from the four, he grabbed the vampires neck and tightened his hold.

"Why do you protect the human?"

"She belongs to the Volturi."

Oh shit, I backed away slowly, backed away from him, Alec.

"They all belong to someone or other these days. Anyway, she killed my dinner, she was a fair replacement."

"That guy was old, ugly and stinky. I am young pretty and I washed this morning. That is not a fair trade."

"Shut up!" Pretty much everyone said, assholes, I pouted but did so.

The evil vampire punched Alec away from him then, but Felix and Demetri? Ran to his aid and grabbed the vampire just in time for Jane to put him under her power, he screamed and writhed on the floor, she pulled off to give the vampire just enough time to look in the face of his death, Alec ripped his head from his body before they set to burning the pieces before they all turned to me, still relatively shocked.

"What? Or can I go now?"I turned around 180 degrees and started walking back to my flat, when I got there I greeted the security guard before getting in the elevator and up to my room, I opened the door and locked it shut behind me, standing in the room Alec stood there, "what?"

"Why'd you go?" He sounded so lost and vulnerable, I almost wanted to go and comfort him. Almost.

"I don't really appreciate everyone going behind my back to change my friends and then walking in on the sneaky little shindig."

"I'm sorry, we just thought you'd protest and find a way to stop it."

"Bloody right I would, you lying, selfish, pathetic leech!"

"I never meant to hurt you, I love you."

"Everybody loves me Alec, the amount of times a guy has said it to get some, I might have given in a few times, they were just so sweet and caring, and I felt like someone did love me, for just one night at least." I knew I was hitting a low blow, especially from the growl he emitted from his chest, but hey, he just brings it out of me.

"I'll kill them."

"Whatever Alec," I walked to my wardrobe, pulling a T-Shirt and jeans from it before peeling my top from my skin, Alec turned away from m. I walked in front of him and pulled his face to look at me, "awe a gentleman, how sweet. Alec's a good little boy."

"When it comes to you, yes, I am a good little boy."

"Don't be, I'm used to jerks and wankers."

"Why are you so cold and bitter now, you used to be fun and sweet."

"I grew up in a tougher world than I thought there ever could be. Alec, I've had to kill and steel just to get through a week of running from you, I've had to do things I'll regret forever."

His eyes softened while his hand moved up and pulled my hair from its band before stroking his fingers through the now mid-stomach length hair. I stepped away from him and pulled the top over my head and then jeans on.

I turned to him, he hasn't changed at all apart from that his eyes look haunted, me, I've changed a lot, physically and mentally, my hair's longer, I'm taller, thinner, I can stand any mental attack and I'm strong physically and mentally.

The Woman With The Wise Eyes was right, what I did, running away has built my personality, and it's a rocky road from here on out.

"Why can't you just go?"

"Not without you, even if I have to take you by force," that's when the fog started coming from him, seeping tauntingly closer to me, when it did hit, I only felt a tingle and snorted.

"Alec, mental attacks don't get to me anymore, I've learnt to block them."

"Fine," he sped up to me and flipped me over his shoulder before running from the building with me punching his back all the way to a jet.

When we got on he shoved me down in a seat next to Jane, her hand immediately clamped down on my wrist, muting all movement I could make for escape, "I'm sorry it has to be like this," Alec whispered in my ear before taking the seat next to me and clasping my other hand down.

"So am I Alec, so am I."


	17. Like That

Once we landed Alec chucked me over his shoulder again and started towards the Volturi Castle, when we were in there we walked past reception where a blonde bimbo stood, "Where'd Gianna go?"

"Dead."

"And Cook?"

"Dead."

"Go away for three years and you miss everything."

"Shouldn't have left then."

"Shouldn't have gone behind my back."

"Not my choice."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses."

"Shut up."

"Ooh someone's grown backbone since I left."

"It destroyed me."

"Then you learnt your lesson."

"And what is that?"

I grabbed his face and turned him towards me, "never lie or do things behind my back."

I finished just in time to be walked into the Throne Room, Aro immediately stood, his eyes zeroing in on me, "I see you found Jay, brilliant," he cried ecstatically.

"Really, I'd have gone for more screwy or fuddy-duddyish." I drawled sarcastically, he shook his head at me.

I noticed Felix and Demetri go over to two very beautiful girls, Emily and Ellie, both with silky hair and crimson eyes, they smiled slightly at me, great, I can't not smile now, I returned it.

"Uh, Alec... PUT ME DOWN!" he set me down carefully, I took a good five steps away from him and glared, "now we've been reunited, I have to go."

I turned away from them just in time for Alec to grab my collar and pull me back, "no you don't, we'd hate for the police to find out about the man in the alley and who his killer was."

"Oh, so it's blackmail now? Great, it's good to know where we stand. It would be a shame if the world found out about vampires now wouldn't it?" He growled.

"Aro wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you did that."

"Fine, I'll stay, but you tell me one thing," I turned to Aro, "did you threaten my family to give me up when we were here?"

"Yes, now go to your room Child," I glared and stomped to my room and slammed the door shut in Alec's face, he opened it up with a sigh.

"Don't act like a baby."

"I'm not, I just hate being told what to do and having my free will taken from me."

"Jay..." he came and sat down next to me, I turned from him, glaring at the wall, he appeared in front of me, placing his hands either side of my head so I could turn away, "I searched for you, for two years, after that Aro told me to stop, I've never stopped loving you since you left, why can't you just stay and be happy here, for me."

"I'd rather get eaten alive by a dozen crocodiles while burning in the fiery pits of hell."

"You don't mean that," he looked so desperate again, my free will slipping away, I sighed and de-frowned my face.

"No, I don't, but I do need you to tell me the truth behind everything, or I'm gone again, like that," I clicked my fingers.

"I understand," he kissed the top of my forehead before leaving.


	18. Crimson Moon

Stretching, I felt something cold to my left, I rolled over and faced Alec's side, jerk snuck back in during the night, I looked up at him through m, I looked up at him through m hair, he was gazing down at me intensely.

"What are you thinking about, you look like you're about to have an aneurism with that frown," his eyes lit up slightly as his arms hooked under my legs, lifting me onto his lap, rolling my eyes I pulled away from his chest to look in his eyes, "tell me."

"Nothing really, I was just watching you."

"That's kind of Edward Cullen creepy."

He rolled his eyes, "y'know, you've changed so much, you're almost impossible to recognise, if it wasn't for the sarcasm I would have had to get you blood tested to make sure you weren't an imposter."

I smirked at him before pulling myself from his lap and going into the bathroom, I showered, god a shower can feel so amazing sometimes. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and walked from the bathroom, not surprised to find Alec sitting at my desk, he looked up and spoke, "how come you didn't go back to your family when you ran away?"

"That would be the first place for you to look for me, my sense told me not to go there, so I didn't," I stepped into my wardrobe, grabbing a pair of light denim torn skinnies, a black vest top, heeled boots and a jacket. As I changed I could feel Alec thinking through what I said.

I stepped from my wardrobe, tying my hair behind my head in a ponytail, leaving just my fringe, and walked from the room, I don't wear makeup anymore, which Alec also pointed out, "it became an inconvenience."

He followed me in his suited glory as I walked out into the gardens and sat down on the marble bench with the rose pattern weaving up the sides.

Rain released from the clouds, I lifted my face to the sky, catching the travelling water, "you know what I hate about you Alec?" I turned to see his alarmed and scared face, "you make it impossible for me to stay mad at you," he gained a relieved and cocky grin then.

I turned to face him completely then and leant forwards, my face a breath away from his before he closed the gap. The first kiss, the sweetest one, it's been lying in wait for centuries and has finally been released out into the world, dancing in the shadows of existence to be told to future people.

That's it, my story on how I wound up in the Volturi no matter how much I fought against it, it was inevitable, I was changed a few months later by Alec, my friends were ecstatic and everyone else over the moon, Alec, he was happy beyond words, impossible to describe.

Two-thousand years since that first kiss, Alec and I are still together, still with the Volturi as the world crumbles down around us, the dimensions of the earth are splitting as the human race evolves and moves on, still not knowing about the devil monsters that wait in the dark for them.

It is true, I changed, but I changed for the better, and it's what has kept me in the world still today, that and my power, the power to get out of any situation alive and with what I want and need, it may be a simple talk or a physical fight, I can get us out of them alive.

But we've lived two-thousand years too long, the earth has nothing new to offer but Alec's face in the morning, and that is enough to keep me going, maybe some new adventure will show in the future, but for now, looking into the eyes of crimson, burning like fire in the crimson mooned sky, that is all I could ever ask for.


End file.
